


One Hell of a Student

by Bananapuddle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, Gender Confusion, M/M, Multi, Preppy Ciel, Punk Rock Sebby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananapuddle/pseuds/Bananapuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian never paid attention in class before he met Ciel. Ciel never wore a dress before he met Sebastian. Besides all the name calling, stalking, and fighting, one things for sure, this year of high school won't be easily forgotten by either of the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes are halfway shut, not closed enough for him to be considered a sleep but not open enough to be entirely awake either. Sebastian rests his head on the top of his arms that are folded on the desk in front of him. He knew he shouldn't have stayed up till two staring blankly at the ceiling with his blaring earbuds shoved in his ears. Sighing he shifts his position placing his chin in the palm of his hands.Often he would scribble song lyrics to pass the time but today he can't seem to keep his eyes open. His teacher slams a quiz down on his desk causing Sebastian to jump and open his eyes. The teacher glares down at Sebastian but Sebastian doesn’t crumble under intense stare he just allows a playful smirk to form on his lips. His teacher sighs and pushes his glasses up on his nose.

“Sebastian Michaelis I need to talk to you after class.” His math teacher is clearly annoyed and Sebastian can’t careless.

“Okay Mr. Spears.” He says yawning. His math teacher frowns and returns to his position at the front of the room.

“As you all already know you are having a test on limits tomorrow. I suggest you use the problems in the back of the book to study…” Sebastian quickly zones out Mr. Spears and looks down at his quiz inwardly groaning. He hears a snort and turns to see the only freshman in the class laughing at his seventy-seven percent. Sebastian frowns when he sees the big ninety-three on the freshman’s math quiz. Sebastian always wondered how the hell this kid got into freaking calculus.The boy's hair is dyed a dark navy that compliments his shockingly bright blue eyes. He wears blue sweater over a white button up and black shoes laced neatly at his ankles. Sebastian looks down at his black faded jeans that are almost gray and his loose Misfits tshirt. The freshman notices this and snorts again. _Gosh, everything about this kid screams preppy rich asshole._ The little brat doesn't help his case when he leans in close to Sebastian's ear and whispers:

"You know maybe you wouldn't do so badly if you actually stayed awake during class." Sebastian clenches his teeth ready to put this freshman in his place but the teacher quickly dismisses the class and the boy strides away laughing. Sebastian shoves his textbook and quiz into his backpack slinging the heavy black object over one shoulder. He walks up to Mr. Spears desk where the man sits shuffling through various papers.

“You know I ought to suspend you for causing all this over time, but it would actually please you not to have to go to school. Ugh they aren’t paying me enough for this.” Sebastian folds his arms and frowns. If he doesn’t hurry he will be late to practice. Mr. Spears stands only an inch shorter than Sebastian. “I know that you're impossible and if my niece Grell didn't like you so much I would kick you out of this class without a second thought. I need you stop sleeping when I am speaking and bring up your grade by at least one letter if you want to stay enrolled in this school. You're dismissed.” _Oh shit, Grell._ Sebastian turns and walks swiftly down the hallway.

\-----

“Sebas-chan!” Sebastian quickly dodges the overly excited redhead. Unfortunately Grell is interested in the same sport as him: cross country. Sebastian figures it has something to do with the fact that the team is co-ed so she didn’t have to worry about which team to practice with. The only problem occurs when they have to race. Grell always assists on running the girl's race but they've learned the hard way that she won’t be counted. Honestly Sebastian thought he would never hear the end of it. So now Grell runs the boys races. The team gathers behind the school next to a couple of trees and picnic benches to stretch. Sebastian completely ignores the literal hearts in Grell’s eyes when he bends over in his running shorts. He got the loosest pants possible for this very reason and even changed out of his beloved misfit shirt for something that wouldn’t ride up an expose his toned stomach. “Basssssyy will you be my running partner dearest?” Grell flutters her ridiculously long eyelashes that hide behind her narrow glasses. She’s wearing a tight red tank top and red ( _jeez can you even call them shorts?)_ running shorts. Sebastian takes off without a word. “Well if I have to win my man’s affections by kicking his ass in a 5K so be it.” The redhead speeds after her beloved along with the rest of the team.

\-----

Sebastian loves the feeling after a good long run when his muscles feel loose and his chest open. He's smiling as he walks into the library after practice. He has just broke twenty minutes for his 5k and is shooting to at least drop his time by two minutes this season. His smirk only grows larger at the anticipation of finally winning a race but immediately disappears when he sees who's sitting in his usual spot by the window. Sebastian can feel his hands clench to fists as he stomps across the library.

"What the hell are you doing? Your mom couldn't pay someone to take you home after school?" He hisses, red eyes turning to slits. He can't bare to deal with this asshole after a whole hour of being annoyed by Grell.

"No we had a fire in our kitchen thanks to our imbecile of a cook who thinks he can use war missiles to make food." The freshman says without looking up from his work. Sebastian frowns at how ridiculous the boy sounds.

"This is my spot. So I suggest you move _freshman_." But instead of the timid reaction Sebastian hopes he will receive the boy throws his head back in laughter.

"I'm not taking orders from you especially when you can't even score at least a eighty on a simple quiz!"

"Oh so you think I'm stupid.” Sebastian all but growls. “Well little boy you'd be surprised at just how clever I am." Sebastian leans forward red eyes burning into blue.

"Oh really? Well then prove it." The freshman is starting to get seriously annoyed. He as a shit ton of history reading to do and doesn't need this dumb butt distracting him.

"Fine! I'll get a higher score than you on the test tomorrow." The boy's eyebrows raise and Sebastian can tell he's peaked his interest.

"Okay so its a bet then, if you score worse than me you have to treat me like your master and wear a tailored suit acting as if your my butler for two whole weeks." Frowning Sebastian considers it.

"But if I do better than you, you have to go to homecoming with me dressed as a girl." He smirks at the troubled look that wipes across the freshman’s face but his pride won't let him back out.

"Fine, it's a deal." The boy sticks out his hand and plasters on a smile. "Be prepared to have your measurements taken Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian is surprised that this boy knows his whole name when he doesn't even know the kid’s first. He puts his and in the smaller one.

"You need to be prepared to get some fake tittes um... erm..." The boy blushes at the mention of woman body parts.

"Wow." He says muttering something about Sebastian being an ignorant shit."I'm Ciel Phantomhive."

\-----

The next day Sebastian guzzles down a cup of black coffee spilling some on his plain black tee. He tosses the cup in the trash but he can still feel sleep weigh down on him like a cloud about to rain. He looks down at his phone and decides he can take a quick nap during history before math.The nap wasn't as quick as Sebastian predicted and he ends up sprinting to math class arriving just as Mr. Spears reaches his desk with a frown. The Phantomhive boy smirks at him. Sebastian closes his eyes and smiles placing a pen to the paper.

When the test is over with Sebastian spots Ciel in the cafeteria with his oh so preppy friends. He recognizes one right away. He assumes he is Ciel's bestfriend because of the way they act around each other but he will never understand why such a haughty guy like Ciel would want to be friends with that slut. Oh yes Alois is a slut if he's outfit couldn't tell him that then definitely the multiple dick pics Sebastian had to delete from his phone did. The other person that catches Sebastian's attention is a bouncy blond that is literally sitting in Ciel's lap. Presumably Ciel’s girlfriend? But Ciel didn’t seem to be all that cuddly with her not that he seems to be cuddly with anyone. When Ciel notices Sebastian looking his way he grins thinking he will soon have a personal slave. Sebastian frowns and finishes paying for his food. Unfortunately to exit the room he has to pass by Ciel's table. As Sebastian nears the table he's nearly knocked off his feet by a blur of red. Gaining his balance he groans because that can only mean one thing. He peers down to see Grell on one knee holding her hands out with a single red rose.

"Ohh my dear Bassy will you be my date to the homecoming dance?" The red head looks at him fluttering her dang eyelashes that make Sebastian's stomach churn. Sebastian is tempted the smash his lunch in her face but doesn't want to waste good food. Seriously could this chick stop asking him out? Sebastian grits his teeth flashing a smile at an amused Ciel.

"Sorry I already have a homecoming date." The phantomhive boy frowns. Sebastian walks out of the cafeteria ignoring the calls of "Sebas- chan!" knowing all too well that he will asked again at cross country practice.

\-----

It took the teacher two days to grade the test and each minute it seemed that Sebastian's chances of beating Ciel were less and less. It doesn’t help at all that the dumb redhead keeps pestering him about the dumb dance. The only reason he gets through practice is because he is significantly better at long distance than Grell. Finally Sebastian has the paper in his hands. Gosh, he really didn't want to be that brat’s butler even if it was for one week. He turns over the paper and his eyes widen: ninety-seven. At this point he convinces himself that even if Ciel gets a higher score than him he did a hell of a good job. He looks up to see a shocked but solem Mr. Spears. Sebastian looks over at Ciel a smug look on his round face.

"Okay Michalis what did you get?" Sebastian flips his test around so the boy can see. The freshman’s mouth flops open and his eyes grow wide. "How did you.. No that's not true..."  Ciel snatches Sebastian's test and begins to compare the answers with his. Sebastian gets a peek at Ciel's test: ninety-three. _Well at least he's consistent_.


	2. Chapter 2

It would be a lie to say that Ciel is not even more curious about this senior than before. If Sebastian could get straight A's why didn't he? After the bet Sebastian's grade went back to being C's. Ciel doesn't understand people like that. He sighs.He wants to throw something. How could have lets such an imbecile beat him in a bet? Ciel slams his fist down on the his dresser.The various make up bottles tremble from the impact. He had underestimated Sebastian but he won't again. A growl escapes the boys lips when his hand slips and he gets a glob of eyeliner in his eye. Shutting it he reaches for his washcloth to wipe away the places he messed up. He admires his smoky eyes in the mirror, but cringes at the sight of his dull purple eye staring back at him. Ciel absolutely loathes that he has two different eye colors. They make him look like a freak. Well at least Ciel thinks so, and won’t stand for his parents only son looking anything less than perfect. That’s why Ciel always wore a blue contact over his right eye. This comes in his favor now because he was able to buy a pair of emerald green contacts. He slips them onto his pupils with ease then applies a fresh layer of cherry lip gloss. Ciel is happy that with all this make up and his contacts he hardly looks like himself. Tucking a stray wisp of hair behind his ear he shifts the black wig that sits on his head. It comes down to the middle of his back and it’s bangs have a side part that swoops over his left eyebrow. He looks down straightening his pink silk skintight dress. Ciels body fits perfectly in it matching greatly with the black heels that mask his short height. To so sum it up Ciel is a hot girl. His heart skips when he hears the doorbell and he sends a silent prayer that no one will recognize him at this wretched highschool dance. He sprints down stairs and opens his front door slipping out and closing it before his parents can see him dressed like this. When he turns he finds his face inches apart from Sebastian's and immediately jumps back like a frighten bunny. Sebastian chuckles. Ciel frowns avoiding eye contact with the male who is obviously enjoying his humiliation. Ciel finds himself staring at Sebastian’s black Dr. Martens and making his way up to his black skinny jeans. _Damn his legs are amazing but that's to be expect from a runner_. Ciel swallows ignoring that thought and quickly looks up past Sebastian's black dress shirt to his face. His jet black hair is actually brushed for once but still falls onto his face and crimson eyes unusual but instead of making him look like a freak they make him look breath taking.

"You look... nice," Ciel mutters. Sebastian laughs as he walks toward his small silver car. “Well I mean for a emo fag.” Ciel crosses his arms and looks away. Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"You're a pretty hot girl. Though I would have liked to see a little more booty." Ciel frowns and reluctantly gets into the car.

\-----

When they enter the dance Ciel shutters when he spots Lizzy talking with his best friend Alois Trancy. _Shit! if she sees me..._ She does and a smile instantly forms on her lips. _Oh God_. Lizzy is already pissed at him because he wouldn't take her to this very dance. He can't even imagine how mad she'd be if she knew he is here dressed as girl. Not to mention his reputation would be a joke because everyone knows that girl couldn’t keep her mouth shut even if she wanted to.

"Helloo I don't think I've seen you around here before. I love your dress!" Ciel's cheeks burn bright red and out of the corner of his eye he sees Sebastian smirk and instantly wants to smack him.

"Erm thank you."

"Ohhh is this your boyfriend! You're so lucky! Mine said he would never go to something as pointless as a highschool dance!" With that Sebastian throws his head back in laughter.

"Well I may think they're stupid but I wouldn't let this opportunity pass me up would I darling?" Sebastian says putting his arm around a fuming Ciel. Honestly Ciel thinks if this boy keeps laughing he might explode which would be nothing short of a blessing. The only inconvenience would be cleaning up his scattered flesh afterwards. They move pass Lizzy much to Ciel’s relief and father into the crowd of teenagers grinding and/or fist pumping because none of them know how to really dance. Sebastian slips his hand into Ciel's whose his immediate reaction is to rip his away but is too afraid he will be lost in the crowd. They stop walking when Sebastian sees a few of his friends. They all excitedly greet him then slowly go back to dancing. Sebastian presses his warm lips next to Ciel's ear causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"The tall guy with the glasses is Claude. He's perverted but dressed like this he won't mess you but in your normal clothes it’s a whole different story. The girl next to him in the black corset is Mei Rin. Just don't get on her bad side cause she has amazing aim. The twins are Ash and Angela but I’m not really going to get into their relationship now or ever. There's Finny who does shot put for track and field. And last but not least… Well I guess he didn’t show up but there is my best friend Agni who is the coolest guy you’ll ever meet besides me anyways."  Ciel is curious as to why Sebastian would go into such detail about his friends when he expects never to see them again. Honestly he would have a happy life if never sees this freak show ever again. Ciel is having a hard time figuring out how all these weirdos got into this school. The one named Claude whispers something into Sebastian's ear which makes him frown and shake his head. They exchange a few heated words but Ciel decides its not his place to interfere and waits until Sebastian turns back to him.

"Well we didn't come here to just stand around. Let's dance." Sebastian says with his smirk reaching his voice. Ciel would never admit it to anyone but he's actually having fun. He likes how pretending to be a girl allows him to move his body more fluidly than the stiff awkward swaying he would do when he's dressed as he should. He moves his hips and waves his arms above his head allowing the music to move through him like a snake gliding up his body. He is unaware of Sebastian's watchful eyes until the first slow song comes on. Surprisingly Ciel recognizes it as one of his favorites Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. Sebastian puts out his hand and does a little bow.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Ciel's chest begins to beat rapidly he did not know how to dance. He is okay when he is moving along the crowd but not this...

"Sebas-chan!" _Oh lord not this troublesome redhead again_. Wait actually this might be what he needs to avoid showing his awful dancing skills. "Will you dance with my my dear Bassy?"

"Grell I have a date even if I didn't there is no way I'd-" Sebastian begins.

"Oh it's okay with me if you dance with your friend here honey." Ciel says evil.

"Um no I-"

"Bassy dance me off into the moonlight." The redhead throws her long arms around Sebastian's neck and begins to twirl him to the song. Grell's red cocktail dress leaves most of her skin exposed and brushing against Sebastian's clothes. Ciel giggles at the pure disgust on his face as he slips past various couples to the edge the room. He is stopped in his pursuit to corner by a familiar blond senior. He recognizes him as the bubbling blond that sometimes sat with the people he thinks are respectable: Aleister Chamber.

"I'm shocked that such a delicate flower like you would have no one to dance with to this lovely tune." Ciel glances over his shoulder at Sebastian who is so near to strangling Grell. He opens his mouth to say something but Aleister cuts him off."Well I can fix that." He grabs Ciel by the waist. Ciel tries not to vomit at the feeling of his cold hands on his body.

"Um I'm not really all that into dancing." Ciel says trying to move away.

"You just haven't found the right partner." Aleister turns causing Ciel to fall forwards into his chest. "What's your name?" Ciel looks down he doesn't need this right now. He’s silently regretting not dancing with Sebastian and having a good song wasted with this disgusting pervert.

"Erm... Robin."

"Robin! That name suits you." He pulls _Robin_ closer to him. _She_ places both _her_ hands on his chest. Aleister licks his lips,tracing his hands along Ciel's torso coming dangerously close to finding out that _Robin's_ genitila did not match her outfit. His voice goes low and husky. "I want to feel those lovely thin lips on mine. I want too..." Ciel feels himself being ripped from his grasp.

"Get your filthy self away from my date." Sebastian growls. The first thing after feeling relief Ciel wonders how Sebastian got rid of Grell so easily.

"I can’t help it if she wants to dance with me!" Sebastian smirks and pulls Ciel into the center of the dance floor. Before Aleister can protest he spins Ciel around to face him sliding one hand around Ciel's waist and the other clasping his hand. The pair begin to glide and spin around the dance floor. The crowd starts to thin out around them until the floor is all theirs and their peers watch wide eyed at the grace of the couple. Ciel can definitely say he never felt so light before this moment. Sebastian is a breathtaking dancer and his efforts make Ciel not feel bad at all about his inexperience. He guesses Aleister is right. He hadn't had the right partner, and now he can say with certainty he has. "Let's go." Sebastian whispers into his ear. Ciel shakes his head in agreement and as they leave Ciel realizes he's lost one of his shoes. Sebastian notices this and pulls him up unto his arms carrying him bridal style all the way back to his car.

\-----

It takes about ten minutes of driving for Ciel to notice they aren't going back to his house.

"Sebastian where the hell are we going!?" Ciel sits up straight glaring his green eyes at the dark haired boy.

"The after party." Sebastian says simply not taking his eyes off the road.

"What?! I only agreed to go to the dance with you!"

"Yes and that includes the after party. Don't pretend like your parents will get mad because I already know you told them you were sleeping over at a friends." Ciel opens his mouth then he closes it making a hmph sound.

"And where is this after party?"

"At Lau's house." Sebastian laughs at Ciel's horror stricken face. Lau has a reputation in the their school of being the one person you could go to get any drugs imaginable. "He's not that bad actually. He just likes people to think he's more than he’s cracked up to be.” There is a slight pause then suddenly Sebastian starts snickering. “Hahaha crack. Get it?"Ciel groans and sinks into his seat.

\-----

When they arrive at Lau's house Ciel is surprised to see that he actually lived in an average looking home. Sebastian parks his car on the street and walks around to the passenger side to lift Ciel out to car. Ciel struggles to get out of his grasp.

"Sebastian put me down!" He squeals.

"Are you a sure you want to walk around with one shoe?" Ciel groans and reluctantly allows a chuckling Sebastian to take him up the lawn and into the house. Sebastian knocks on the wooden door which is opened by a an Asian girl with two buns on her head. When she sees the pair she bounds back into living sitting herself down on Lau's lap. Lau pulls a cigarette from his lips and let's out a puff of air. It's a scent that Ciel doesn't recognize and he coughs. Sebastian puts him down on on the edge of the couch and sits between him and Lau. Ciel looks around the room noticing pretty much the same crowd from the dance plus some others but what he didn't expect to see was his best friend sitting on Claude's lap.

"What the fuck? Alios what are you doing here! Your girlfriend Hannah would- " Ciel slaps a hand over his mouth. He completely forgot that he is dressed like a girl. _Shit shit shit_ this isn't good. Alois turns to him and frowns.

"Um do I know you?" Ciel blinks trying to come up with something that won't give him away but Sebastian saves him.

"Has anyone seen Agni?"

"No," Lau says letting out another puff of smoke. "And who is this? She either must be really special or really irrelevant seeing that you aren't making out with her right now." Ciel's cheeks burn bright red. Luckily for him Agni enters and he and Sebastian go to the another room leaving Ciel sitting awkwardly on the couch with Lau. The one named Mei Rin comes and sits by him. She is beautiful but more than a bit scary. He feels like her gaze can see straight through him it doesn't help that she's dressed in all black.

"Hi, I'm Mei Rin and you look like a nice girl. I just wanted to warn you that Sebastian is not all he claims to be. He will touch you and tell you what you want to hear but he'll get bored of you. Trust me I know. We dated for a year and he just acts like nothing happened between us." Mei Rin stares longingly in the direction that Sebastian went. Ciel's cheeks burn red again.

"No, no it's not like that! Sebastian and I are just friends." _Not even that actually..._

"Really? Because obviously he doesn't think so. I can tell by the way he looks at you. It’s different. He never looked at- " _Sebastian looks at me what the hell? He's not gay is he? Well I always thought he was an emo fag._ At that moment Sebastian appears behind the girl and Ciel's face reaches a new definition of the color red.

"Mei Rin what are you telling my date?" Sebastian says smiling with his eyes closed. The girl rolls her eyes and leaves the couch to go talk to the bickering twins. Before Sebastian can question Ciel, Lau stands up and announces:

"I'm bored. Lets play a party game? How about never have I ever?" Ciel notices the frown that sprouts on Sebastian's face as the group gathers into a circle on the floor. He can't help but notice the fresh bruises on Alois's neck or the way he snuggles into Claude. Red warning bells shoot offrom because of the words Sebastian said about Claude during the dance and he wI'll make sure to talk to Alois about it later. Each guest is handed a cup filled with a clear liquid which Ciel is sure is alcohol. He has played similar games with his friends at parties. Though he expects this to be more exciting with this bunch but it seems as though they all are already half asleep which somewhat disappoints him. The game took off pretty quickly they basically went around in a circle saying the drugs and the sex things they haven't tried. Ciel is thoroughly drunk by the time it's Sebastian's turn and he hasn't failed to notice that Sebastian's hasn't taken a single sip from his cup. _For a bad boy he's mighty good_ Ciel thinks. He hasn't drank, smoked or fucked a girl. He bet he could literally say anything it would be something that Sebastian didn't do. He expects Sebastian to say some weird thing that none of them had done either but instead he says:

"Never have I ever kissed a guy." Ciel lets a large giggle explode from his throat.

"Well I can change that." He says leaning over to Sebastian pressing his red lips to his pink ones. Sebastian gasps but doesn't pull away. He's surprised but is sure the others are too drunk to think about how someone they perceive to be a girl is kissing him so that he would have kissed a guy. Ciel reaches his hands up to Sebastian's face stroking his cheeks then places a hand on his chest pushing him back against the couch. He sloppily slides his light pink tongue into Sebastian's parted lips. Drunk whistles and voices encourage Ciel boosting his confidence in the unconscious kiss. Sebastian pulls away not enjoying the taste of alcohol on his mouth. Ciel groans and pushes lips back on to Sebastian. Ciel throws a skinny leg over Sebastian's thighs straddling him.

"Ciel stop you drunk." Sebastian whispers trying to remove the younger boy from him.

"But I want you." Before Sebastian can respond the boy has fallen asleep on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading this :) I revised this chapter a lot but I'm not sure it turned out how I wanted. Anways it's not random and a lot of things will be important for the next couple of chapters. Have a lovely day!


	3. Chapter 3

School the next week is equally dumb as the last. Ciel sent Sebastian several texts. Though he was not sure how the number even ended up in his phone. _What happened after we started playing never had I ever?_ But the senior never responded. All Ciel remembers is entering Lau's house then waking up with a splitting head ache in his own bed still clothed in his pink dress. He is only really concerned that someone else may have found out his true identity but when he walks into school on Monday he knows that couldn't have possibly happened.

"Ciel!" Lizzy throws her short arms around Ciel's neck. "I missed you so much at the dance. I really wish you could have seen my dress and Alois wasn't looking to bad either! Oh! There was this strange girl in a pink dress that everyone is talking about because she left her-" Ciel’s eyes snap open and he pushes Lizzy away from him looking in her eyes.

"What!?" He exclaims interrupting her rant.

"There was this pretty girl who danced with that tall goth dude! She left her shoe at the dance and Aleister found it and now he swears he'll put the shoe on every girl until he finds his true love." Ciel looks down swallowing the sinking feeling in his stomach. Oh no. "Isn't that so romantic?" _No._

"Um Lizzy I have to go." Ciel runs down the hallway away from Lizzy, ignoring her calls after him. He wishes it didn't have to come to this. He had planned to never talk to Sebastian again. Ciel runs through the crowded halls until he spots the dark clothing he's looking for. He places his tiny hand on Sebastian's shoulder spinning the taller boy around.

"Why haven't you been answering my texts!" Sebastian simply shrugs. "You have talk to him and tell him-" Ciel feels a buzzing in his pocket and he quickly pulls out his phone to see he's received a text.

_Hello it's me my dear Robin. I just have to see you again xoxo_

Ciel gags. Sebastian looks over his shoulder and snickers."This is your fault you have to fix it!" The younger one shouts, little droplets of spit sprinkling Sebastian’s cheeks.

"But it's not my problem and I find it quite a amusing." Sebastian chuckles flicking the saliva off his face.

"It doesn't matters whose fault it is! _You_ are in this as much as I am... we are going to be late to class if we don't leave now. Can I talk to you after school?"  Ciel says looking down at his watch.

"I have a meet today."

"Fine then I'll come to your meet then." Ciel says frowning. Sebastian only smiles and it seems as though he slowly disappears only leaving that silly smirk just like the Cheshire Cat.

\-----

Ciel makes it through his rather boring classes to lunch where he finds his friends sitting at their usual table in the center of the cafetera. Looking at Alois Ciel cringes recalling how he was all over that Claude fellow. He decides he must hurry up and talk to his friend before Hannah arrives. Honestly he can't understand why Alios would cheat on her. She is drop dead gorgeous with perfect curves and something awfully sexy and unusual about her. Yes, Ciel does think Lizzy is cute, pretty even, but Hannah is on a whole nother level and for some odd reason she had no interest in Ciel. This came as a shock because girls typically preferred him over Alois. He sits down next to his buddy and leans close to him so no one can overhear their conversation.

"Hey Alios I need to ask you something."

"Sure ask away." The blond smiles and throws his arm lazily across Ciel's shoulders.

"Are you... gay? "

"For you? No! I'm sorry Ciel but if I was I'd need someone more manly." Ciel frowns and his cheeks turn a dull pink.

"No! I meant-"  Alios removes his hand from his pal's shoulder.

"Ciel phantomhive I love my girlfriend." Alios crosses his arms and pouts.

"But I see the way you look at that guy over there with the glasses. There is no possible way-"

"Ciel stop! I've heard enough!" Alios exclaims standing up."Just because you may be having problems with your girlfriend does not mean that I am!" Then the blond storms out of the cafeteria. Luckily enough Lizzy has a lunch meeting and is not present to witness this scene. Ciel slouches on the table. Ugh when Alios gets pissed at him he can pretty much say goodbye to seeing him for at least a week and yes he had other friends but he didn't much care for them. Most people annoy Ciel whether they are considered friends or not, but unlike the others Alios never bored him. Ciel is brought out of his funk by some shouting to his left. He turns around to see what's going on, and of course he's not pleased in the least by what he sees. Aleister is kneeling near a group of girls. He's dressed in white khakis and a blue button down covered by a white jacket but worst of all he is holding out Ciel’s missing shoe from the other night. Ciel's lip drops. The girls sit at the circular tables while Aleister attempts to slip the black high heeled shoe on to each foot. The girls giggle all wanting to have their way with this popular senior.

"Oh my delicate Robin where are you?" Aleister crys. Ciel is startled again by Lizzie who whispers in his ear.

"Isn't that so romantic! It's just like Cinderella!" Ciel’s cheeks turn a bright red as he makes eye contact with Sebastian who walks out of the cafeteria throwing his head back in laughter. Ciel frowns _this won't do_. Honestly this senior needs to stop because if he finds out Robin’s true identity... Ciel feels a buzzing in his pocket but notices that Aleister is typing in someone's number in his phone and discreetly looking around the room. If he were to even look at his phone now he would be a suspect. Ciel turns sinking into his seat. "Hey what's wrong? You seem a little down lately... Is it something I did?" Elizabeth's eyes are wet and that's never a good sign. Not wanting her to be pissed at him also, he leans towards her placing a kiss on her rosy lips. It had been a long time since he'd kissed her and Lizzie's heart immediately swells with joy. The action sparks something in his memory of kissing someone with the best lips he ever felt against his but the memories is to fuzzy and he can't tell who it was. He can't even tell if it even happened or if it was just a daydream. But whichever it is Ciel can tell this day won't be getting any better.

\------

Sebastian almost falls over laughing. Ciel’s face is just so dang hilarious and the whole situation is to funny to end. Sebastian walks out of the cafeteria with a bowl of noodles, an apple, and a bottle of water. He heads quickly down the hall towards the back of the school where his friends usually sit. Laughter and excitment for the meet later today pour out of the boy and he can’t remeber the last time he had been this joyful. He knows that his time will be the best it's ever been and they might actually have a shot of winning. He even managed to convince Finny to join the team in hopes of the boy using his strength to pull up some of the weight of his highly dysfunctional team. And as much as Sebastian hates it, Grell is pretty good but he hopes she doesn't get pissed again and refuse to run the boys race. Sebastian turns the corner only to have his lunch slapped out of his hands. He looks up and comes face to face with Aleister.

"What the fuck!" Sebastian growls his red eyes turning to slits, his earlier happiness vanishing. Aleister smirks and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Sebastian's been a very bad boy." Before _the very bad boy_ can smash the blond bastard's face in he's grabbed by each of his arms. He attempts to snatch his arms away but he's only clutched harder by the hands of Aliester's mindless friends. Aleister takes a step closer to him only standing inches away from Sebastian's face. Red hot angry seeping off it like the wild flames of hell. "Robin is mine." Aleister demands. Sebastian's anger suddenly evaporates and he throws his head back in laughter. Aliester's face falls. "What's so funny?" He grumbles and grabs Sebastian's Whitechapel shirt by the collar. Suddenly the boy snaps out of his fit of laughter and his eyes turn back to swimming red slits.

"Do not touch me." He growls.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do." Sebastian cocks an eyebrow and stamps his foot down hard on one of the boy's that is holding him. He quickly twists his arm free from his grasp and swings it into the other one's nose. Once both his arms are free he steps back and allows the corner of his lip to turn up.

"Do you want to fight me?"

"No. I'm more of a lover not a fighter, but I do love dishing out punishments." Aleister smiles happily. "Boys." Aleister says turning and flicking his wrist. Sebastian bends his knees slightly. This isn't his first fight and he knows he can beat the shit out of these two easily. What he doesn't expect are the five other boys that are waiting around the corner. _Dang it_ _._ He looks at his several opponents. Fleeing is not an option. Sebastian Michaelis is not a pussy. The first two charge towards him and he quickly dodges them. They skid to a halt behind him as the next three begin to swing. He catches the first blow with his fist using the other boys arm to protect himself from the next three blows. The other two boys come from behind and Sebastian spins quickly punching them both in the eye at same time. He spins again kicking another fellow in the knees causing him to crumple to the floor. His eyes are flaming red but his efforts are futile. He feels a large textbook slammed into the back of his head and falls forward. His arms catch him before his face hits the floor, only to have them kicked from under him and to be turned on his back. A small _oof_ escapes his lips. His hair lays useless on his forehead nearly burning on his flaming eyes. Four of the boys sit on him, one on each limb. He can't move. _What's wrong with you Sebastian? You've never lose in a fight_. One of the boys that aren't sitting on him leans over him and smiles before he punches his fist into Sebastian's eye and then again into his lip. The other one stands and stomps hard onto Sebastian stomach. Sebastian's mouth is filled with the metallic taste of blood but he keeps his mouth shut and his eyes open. Pain never really bothered him, but the next shoe lodged into his gut causes him to gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I will update again this weekend :) But I was wondering if you would prefer to read a fic with Sebastian as a nurse in a mental hospital, a patient, or maybe an intern?


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel folds his arms over his chest. _Where the hell is he?_ A bead of sweat rolls traveling downward off his chin soaking into his white sundress. The dress fits snug around his chest but hangs loosely around his hips ending just above his knees. His feet are hidden in green flats that match the color of his faux green eyes. Ciel struggles to pull the wig back into a ponytail without it falling off. There was no way _Ciel_ would be caught at a cross country meet, but that doesn't mean Robin wouldn’t. Ciel had Baldroy swear to never tell anyone and the cook had no choice but to comply. His job is to protect the Phantomhives and that includes their pride. The pair had driven an hour out so Ciel could talk to Sebastian just to find out the senior isn't anywhere to be seen. Ciel’s little fists clench as he scans the crowd for the familiar mop of black hair. All he sees are a bunch of lanky high schoolers in awfully colored uniforms. At least the scenery isn't terrible. The race starts in a field; the course goes straight into a forest bleeding oranges, reds, and browns. Suddenly decent view is blocked by a horrid one.

"What are you doing here!? And where the hell is Bassy?!" Ciel stumbles back from the crazy red head. Their school colors are navy blue and white which are both colors Ciel loves but they did not look pleasant on Grell at all. His/ her body is solely meant for red. Ciel isn't really sure what gender to refer Grell as, male because of his biology or female because of her preference? Ciel makes a mental note to ask about it later.

"I don't know! I was wondering the same thing." He smiles at Grell even though inside his annoyance has reached new heights.

"We need dear Bassy! Without him we are definitely going to lose! It's because of you he's not here!" Grell suddenly snaps.

"What!? No-" Ciel’s suddenly self conscious about his decision to show up.

"Yes it is I can feel it. There is something not right about you. Especially with the way Aleister seems to have lost his mind over you." A whistle sounds near the start of the race and Grell runs off to line up with the rest of the team. Grell and Finnian are on the start line next to a gap where Sebastian should be standing. Ciel looks warily at the other teams deciding that there is no hope of the winning without the black haired boy. Ciel turns to leave very pissed that he came all this way for nothing. He's half way back to the car when he hears yelling which he expects is the beginning of the race but when he turns it's the team welcoming the arrival of their fastest team mate.

"Sebastian." He doesn't even notice as the word lifts off his lips like a feather. He rushes back to the start but the race begins and he can only watch as the slim figure takes off down the field and disappearing into the forest.

\-----

Sebastian clenches his teeth to keep himself from vomiting. He struggles to ignore all the aches and pains on his body as he runs through the woods. There is no way he’s going to let a few bruises keep him from winning this race, but his competition has other ideas. He's elbowed in the gut once they are out of the view of the crowd. This causes him to stumble and almost trip off of the path.

"Bassy are you alright!" Grell calls out to him, only a few steps behind. Sebastian grinds his teeth together and picks up his pace.

"I'm fine... keep running..." There are already three runners in front of him but he isn't ready to quit yet. He swallows and allows his eyes to turn back into dangerous skits of rage. Aleister will pay for what he had his minions do. After the boys had kicked him a couple times they thought Sebastian had passed out but of course it was all an act. He quickly jumped up and broke one of the fools arms and jabbed two in the eyes. So at least a few of them would have to spend the night in the hospital. Sebastian's anger causes his pace to speed up even more. He gets this numb feeling and forgets all about the pain and his moving feet. His mind shuts down in favor of his heart of rage. He crashes forward easily passing a runner and leaping over the one mile mark. The crowd cheers, appearing at an opening in the woods. He throws them a quick smirk but before he can look away he notices someone out of place. He notices the emerald eyes and pink lips smiling at him. Ciel's silent cheer ring louder than any of the other vocal ones.

\------

Ciel's eyes widen at the sight of Sebastian exploding through the tree line. His long legs making arcs with each step and his eyes wild and animal like. His blue and white uniform hangs loosely on his thin body, but it is kinda cute in a way. Ciel squints looking at him closer. _Is that blood?_ Ciel notices a steady line of blood dripping from Sebastian's nose and mouth. The area around his eye is turning purple. When Sebastian's shirt rises up Ciel can see dark bruises peaking out. A gasp escapes Ciel's lips as Sebastian disappears back into the into the forest.

\-----

Ciel had taken the the shortest path he could find to the finish. His heart beats quickly. _Why was there so much blood on him?_ He's snapped out his own thoughts by the roaring of the crowd. Sebastian explodes from the tree line and even from a distance Ciel can see the blood that matches the red in his eyes.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" He yells not completely sure if he's cheering him on or is just frightened by his appearance. It doesn't surprise Ciel that even with all the blood Sebastian finishes a good minute before his competitors.He feels a swelling in his heart. He recognizes it as pride but for what he doesn’t know. "SEBASTIAN!" Ciel runs towards the finish line and catches Sebastian before he can fall over. He steadies the older boy by wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his head into his chest. Sebastian winces and Ciel looks up into the deep crimson eyes. "What happened to you?" Ciel reaches up to touch Sebastian's cheek but he moves his head away. Ciel doesn't think it's because of the pain. _What could I have possibly done for him to reject my touch like that?_ Sebastian pulls away from the younger boys embrace.

"W- water..." He wheezes. Ciel helps him sit down on a bench away from the crowd and a hurries to get him a water bottle. Sebastian grabs it and slurps the cool liquid down his throat. Once he's done he coughs wiping his mouth.The diluted blood spreads across his face."Why are you wearing a dress?" Ciel looks down at his white sundress now stained with little droplets of blood.The younger boy leans in closer to the older.

"Because there was no way Ciel would show up at a cross country meet! And what the Hell happened to you? You look like shit!"

"Well most people don't look ready to model after they run three miles." But of course Sebastian does even with his bruises. In fact they only add to his dangerous beauty. "It was Aleister's minions." Ciel’s eyes grow wide. "But don't worry. I'm sure many of them won't be showing up to school tomorrow." Sebastian smiles.

"SEBASTIAN!" Grell throws her sweaty arms around him.

"Ow get off of me." She reluctantly lets go of him.

"Oh Bassy you're so amazing! You’re so fast and strong!" Grell sings clutching his hands together on his cheek. Suddenly her face drops and she puts her long fingers under Sebastian's chin and lifts it so he's looking in her yellowish eyes.

"Who did this to my dear Bassy! I swear I will flipping kill them and eat their unborn children!” While all this happening Ciel’s annoyance level reaches ten. His head feels like it may explode. Why does Sebastian let that _thing_ touch him and not him? "Was it this bitch!? I always knew there was something wrong with you. You sick twisted-"

"No. Grell it wasn't him.” Sebastian states and closes his eyes.

“Him! What do you mean h-” Ciel’s heart speeds up. This could be really bad. _Really really_ bad. Sebastian looks over at him apologetically.

“Grell… sweety.. my head really hurts can you go and find me some advil.” Grell’s face instantly lights up and she sprints away. Ciel lets out a breath.Well that was close. “Sorry I’m not really used to you like this yet.” Sebastian scratches the skin behind his ear and shrugs.

“Well don’t plan on it.” Ciel scowls folding his arms over his flat chest. Sebastian only smirks.

"Well I need to get going." He stands only to groan and sit back down. Ciel gasps; he almost completely forgot that Sebastian was wounded.

"Let me take you to the hospital." Ciel says standing up.

"No!" Ciel is shocked by the force in his voice and shrivels away from the running star.

"Well atleast let me give you a ride home." Ciel turns up his nose and folds his arms.

"No Ciel. I will ride on the bus with the rest of the team."

"But-"

"Good bye Ciel." Sebastian stands up turning to leave.

“No. Wait. Where are you going?” Ciel places a hand one the older boys shoulder. Sebastian stops and turns to face the boy that appears to be a young girl.

“Honestly Ciel don't you have anything better to do than play dress up? You aren’t helping your Aleister problem by appearing as Robin again. Just because we had a bet one time doesn’t mean we are friends.” Ciel looks down at the grass withering in the sunlight then glares back up at Sebastian.

“You’re right that doesn’t mean we are friends becauses there is no way I would be friends with an emo fag like you!”

“Oh so I’m the fag? You’re the one who kissed me! And just to think I was actually going to help you with Aleister!” Sebastian shakes his head and chuckles dryly.

“I what?” Ciel’s mouth is flopping open exposing his pearly white teeth.

“You know maybe you and Grell could be great friends! You both like dress up like girls and you both annoy the shit out of me!” Sebastian yells and stomps away into the crowd. Ciel lets his arms hang loosely at his sides. The only thing Ciel appreciates about being dressed like this is he doesn’t have to hold back his tears. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one study for bio? I just watch anime while holding my textbook. But seriously I have like 20 different things I have to study for next week. So I wont be able to write for a while which sucks cause I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter. HAve a Great week ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Alios isn't mad at Ciel because his friend has every right to be suspicious of Alios's sexuality. Alios just thinks his best friend will feel uncomfortable if he knows Alios is bisexual. What's more, Alios tells Ciel everything and he hates keeping this part of his life away from his best friend. Not that Ciel tells him stuff in return but he at least he tells Alois more than he tells anyone else. Lately it feels as though Ciel doesn't even care about him. Ciel has never tried talk to Alios since that day at lunch. That's the part that bothers him. The blond gets up from his spot on the floor and walks over to the bed where Claude sits reading a book. He swings his short legs over the older males and positions his little body in Claude's lap making it difficult for Claude to keep reading his book.

"Claude, you study too much. We should go out and have some fun for once." Alios plays with the hem of Claude's gray v neck.

"I can't. Why don't you ask one of your other friends Ciel or Hannah?" Alios freezes. _How did Claude know about her? Did he know about their relationship? Did he care?_ It isn’t like Alios keeps it a secret that he has a girlfriend. He just never expected Claude to bring it up. Alios pulls his iPhone out of his back pocket and quickly types a message to Ciel. He checks it two minutes later and observes the faded gray letters:  _seen at 1:02._ _Well Hell_ Alios had enough of his best friends shit and calling Hannah would be out of the question. They were only officially a thing on weekdays (another thing Ciel doesn’t know about).

"Claude! I want to get revenge on Ciel. You know nothing to harmful just something that will make him feel embarrassed!" Claude finally looks away from his book and at the younger boy his face instantly lighting up. This is what he's been waiting for, a chance to mess with Sebastian and the blue eyed boy would be a perfect way to do it.

"Well my darling tell me what you would like me too do and I'll do it." Alios thinks for a minute his face scrunching up a bit in a way Claude finds adorable.

"Well... Lizzy is having a huge halloween party this Friday it should happen there."

"Okay, my sweet. I shall make it happen then." An evil smile splits Claude's face. Oh how he loves to mess with lives.

\-----

Hannah flicks her dark pink tongue out of her mouth licking a long slippery line across a rosy cheek. _Alios really enjoys when I do this_ she thinks as she moves her soft lips across the face onto plump lips. The room is dark beside the light that leaks out from behind the closed curtains. Hannah does believe in love and she knows she’s stuck in it like a fly in jam. She slides her hands down along the slim torso causing the body to shiver beneath her as she presses it farther into the bed. She’d admit that she wishes she could have fallen for someone else… someone more like her. But then again the fact that he was so different from herself drew her to him. The fact that he always displayed his emotions without fear of what others would think never failed to impress her. Hannah never clued people into what she was really thinking. After licking the inside of the cheek her tongue resided in she ends the kiss with a pop and slowly slides her tongue down the smooth collar bone. Yes, Alois Trancy is her one and only true love. The body moans and mumbles something that doesn't reach her ears. She quickly zig zags her tongue down one breast leaving a shiny trail of saliva that glistens on the light skin. When she reaches the nipple, she licks tiny circles around the edges and the body cries out.

“Ah Sebastian!” Hannah sits up on top of the body beneath her allowing her eyes to turn to dark blue slits.

“What the fuck, Mei Rin!?” She growls. Mei Rin props herself up on her elbows and stares up at Hannah from behind red bangs.

“Sorry.. I…  He was my boyfriend and I never meet anyone as good as him until I met you….”

“So I’m _as good as_ some boy.”  Hannah cross her arms and frowns.

“Well Sebastian is very good…” Mei Rin says shyly.

“ _Well_ we’ll just have to see about that.” Hannah slides down the bed spreading Mei Rin’s thin legs across the ruffled sheets. Hannah didn’t really like breaking Alios rules. This particular one, as Alios would say, _it’s_ _okay as long as it’s gay_ she may just have to make an exception for the boy called Sebastian.

\------

Agni knows that Sebastian doesn't have many friends, and he knows how incredibly hard it is for the boy to make them. All the people he hangs out with are mostly just the boy’s admirers with no real emotional connection to him, at least from Sebastian's side of the relationship. So it is just Angi. The most unlikely friends since the day they met. It is an odd pairing but a nearly perfect one. They have come to realize that they are so a like in every way only differing because of their drastically different views on the world. Agni sighs as he climbs the stairs of the rather large house that he calls home. There is another boy that Sebastian could call friend but instead of their relationship being built off of love and the joy of being around each other. It was built off of the exact opposite. Claude and Sebastian both thrived off of making each others lives miserable. They are constantly competing against each other.Their biggest battle, as of late, is over music and Sebastian is clearly losing. Claude already has a band that consist of triplets which Angi doesn't think are the best musicians in the world but at least Claude has something. Sebastian has only by himself singing into his shitty computer microphone. Agni finally reaches the top step and walks down the hall until he reaches his room. The walls are light brown with a desk next to the window and a queen sized bed pushed up against the opposite wall. Agni doesn't own any of it. It all belongs to his parents and little brother Soma. He was adopted by this family years ago and couldn't be happier. He isn't surprised to find Sebastian still asleep in his bed. He sighs. He knows more about this Ciel thing than he's been letting on. Sebastian begins to stir and open his eyes.

"I hate school." He says sleepily. Agni claps.

"Well that's just about the most original statement I've heard in a while." Agni says sarcastically. Sebastian groans and sits up in the bed.

"I don't want to go tomorrow."

"Good because of your injuries I won't allow it." Sebastian sighs and put his head in his hands.

"I hate people."

"Okay Sebastian stop with this just tell me what's on your mind."

"Ciel Phantomhive."

\-----

Ciel never goes to his girlfriend for comfort, but this weekend he can't think of anywhere else to go. He finds Lizzie lounging on her huge pink bed and immediately crawls on it next to her placing his head on her stomach. The girl gasps and places her little fingers in Ciel's hair patting it gently. She begins to speak. She talks about many things but mainly about her halloween party next week and how she wants Ciel to dress up as Peter Pan.

"Lizzy you know I don't like partys but I can hang out with you the next day?" The girl sighs and agrees to it. It isn't often that Ciel would come and visit her and even less often that he would touch her like this. Soon she falls asleep. Ciel is thankful for the silence and buries his head deeper into the frilly fabric that covers her stomach. No matter how much Ciel wants to he can't be mad at Sebastian. For one Ciel knew Sebastian actually had some warrant to what he was saying. Ciel had kissed him and as much as Ciel hates it he knows he enjoyed it and would do it again if given the chance. No Ciel isn't gay. He's pansexual. He just didn’t believe it was possible for someone to know they could only fall in love with one type of person. So he guesses that does kind of make him a fag? At least more than Sebastian who only dressed like one. Ciel sighs into the pink clothing because that thought only leads to the thought of him dressing like a girl. He is extremely offended that he was put in the same box as some one as revolting as Grell. And to say he actually enjoyed being dressed as girl! Was that boy out of his mind!? But even so Ciel can't be mad, and he knows Sebastian didn’t know it was him he saved that night five years ago...

\---- _**  
**_

_"Ciel come back some so I can see you." Calls Vincent Phantomhive.The nine year old ignores his father's orders and skips closer to the edge of the lake allowing his little toes to be tickled by the cool water. Ciel loves going to the park. He loves sliding on the slide. He loves feeding the ducks. But he loves the most to watch the sunset disappear behind the lake, which is what he happens to be doing when his tiny lips are covered by cold slimy hands and his light body lifted off the ground. Panic shoots through him causing him to shake. "Daddy!" he wants to scream but it never gets past his throat. He begins to move his legs and arms but that only makes the grasp on him tighter. His attacker walks for a while easily three miles.Then places Ciel on the hard asphalt against the brick wall of a narrow alleyway. Ciel looks up and around noticing there are three people standing in front of him, each wearing strange silver masks that surround their beady eyes ._

_"How much money do you think they'll pay to get him back." Says the one to his right, his voice low and coarse._

_"I wouldn't pay much he looks like a brat." Says another in a scratchy high pitch. The only one that hasn't spoken sighs._

_"We can atleast get a million out of 'em." The last voice is the most normal out of all of the three. Ciel can't help but think that they are all wrong; his parents will pay much more than that. Ciel pulls his legs up to his chest and wraps his pale arms around them. If all they wanted him for was for ransom at least it wouldn't be that bad. "He is very pretty."_

_"Yes very pretty indeed." Purrs the one with the high pitch voice. Ciel can feel a large hand grip his hair and pull his face up. "Just look at the purple eye.You don't see many of those these days do you?" The man slides his hand down Ciel's cheek. Ciel lets a whine escape his lips and he slams his head back into the cold brick wall causing it to throb. He can feel tears pool up in the corner of his eyes._

_"Don't... Don't touch me..." It comes out at the whisper and one of them chuckles and says:_

_"He sounds lovely now. I can't wait to hear his screams." He can't tell which one says it. They all seem to blur together and Ciel feels his arms behind pulled outwards from his body as he's lifted to his feet. His back still pressed against the wall. First it is his shirt that is cut off of him and shortly after he feels a tongue lick his torso and various hands touching him and various places. His tears trail down his cheeks like pathways rolling away from actual thought. He yells for help. He can see shadows bounce of the alleyway and he knows there are people just around the corner. Normal people. Average everyday people. But no one comes to help him. One of the masked men grabs his butt. Ciel can't scream anymore his throat was raw. He lets his head fall forward in shame. He closes eyes and prays for the first time that somehow what is going to happen won't. Suddenly he feels the hands on his body disappear. Was this God? He opens his eyes to find all the mask men unconscious on the damp concert and a hand held out in front of his face. He looks up to see the face of who had saved him. No he isn't God, he is a dark angel with black hair, red eyes, and a dangerous smile._

_“Your eye’s are the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.” Says the black angel. Ciel wants to say you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen but his throat is still raw. The angel lifts him off the asphalt and carries him away out of the darkness._

_Ciel’s mother became furious with Vicent for allowing their boy to be kidnapped and shortly after divorced him. His father loved his mother more than anything but couldn't stand to be alone and quickly married her sister Madame Red which was a very bad move on his part. Oddly enough neither of them had looked into Ciels savior, and Ciel never saw the dark angel again until the first day of highschool._

\-----

Ciel wakes up because of a buzzing his pocket. Lizzy is still fast asleep beneath him. He gets up and walks inside of her huge bathroom past the spa like tub to the toilet and puts down the lid to sit on top of it. He has five missed calls from Aleister and and two messages from Sebastian. He quickly opens them even though he’s nervous about what they might entail.

Sebastian: _sorry about the other day. Can i make it up  to you by taking you to Elizabeths halloween party?_

Make sure your dressed as Robin as well as another costume :)

Ciel smiles to himself, but he can't let Sebastian off the hook so easily.

Ciel: _I have plans ._

Sebastian: _Staying at home watching netflix?_

Ciel: _Fine only if you dress up as a puppy!_

Sebastian: I hate puppies

Sebastian: _But okay._

\------

This week was pretty much the usual for Sebastian. Except for the fact that he packed a lunch so he wouldn't have to go into the cafeteria and sat as far aways from Ciel as possible in math. He'll admit his words were harsh but it was better if he stopped the freshman from growing an attachment to him now rather than later. Sebastian doesn't need anymore friends. He has Agni. It's finally Friday and Sebastian has pretty much healed of all his wounds. He's dressed in all black as always and slips a mask over his head. It's one of those masks you can always get at the costume store for cheap with sharp teeth and a bloody face that scares children. On the counter lies his favorite mask, one with black shiny feathers that cover the skin around his eyes and on his nose. He picks it up shoving it into his back pocket and grabs an old baseball bat before he exits his small apartment to walk a few miles into the rich neighborhood.

It's only seven and the driveway is already overflowing with the cars of drunken teenagers in slutty costumes. But the party is not what he's here for. He weaves through the cars till he finds the one he's looking for: Aleister's expense ass car. He pulls the baseball bat over his shoulder and smashes it into the white car. He smashes all the windows and scratches a ring around the car. Lastly he pulls down his zipper and pisses in the front seat. It doesn't really make him feel better but at least it will inconvenience the bastard for a little while. Sebastian tosses the bat behind a bush. _Why was he really here?_ He knows why. He wants to apologize to Ciel and is hoping that he will attend his girlfriend's party.Sebastian switches masks to one that is decorated with black raven feathers and enters the party unnoticed. The rooms are filled with loud pop music and swaying teens that giggle and scream. Sebastian pushes through the crowd until he comes to the huge living room. He sits down on one the large white couches that were moved to the corner of the room so there was more space for dancing. _Maybe Ciel isn't here_. Sebastian looks around the room full of more teenagers that presumable go to his school until his eyes lock with a shade of dark blue.

\-----

Ciel walks into his girlfriend's house half dreading what will come of the night and half excited for it. He knows a night with all of his classmates can never be an entirely good time if it is a half way decent time at all. Before he can get himself oriented he’s nearly knocked over by a massive hug from the small blond host. She pulls back and gives him a toothy smile. She has on a bright green skin tight dress with the same color shoes with a horrendous white puffball on each and in her hand she holds a wand. _Oh so this is why she wanted me to be Peter Pan so bad._

“OH MY GOSH! You look sooo cute! Alice in Wonderland suits you so well!” Lizzie exclaims. Ciel’s blue dress compliments his small frame. He even tied a ribbon in his hair which pulled it all away from his face accept for one eye which is covered by a sizable amount of black hair. “Wait you look different…” The girl brings her face close to his and he resists the urge to pull his away. "Your eyes were green the last time I saw you!” Ciel blinks his exposed purple eye.

“Yeah it was contacts.” He mumbles “Have you seen Sebastian?” Lizzie looks at him confused. “That dark haired boy I was with when we met.”

“Oh yeah! He’s in the living room I think. Along with someone who hasn’t been able to stop talking about you since he met you at the dance! Honestly girl you should drop that freaky emo and go for Aleister who is clearly head over heals for you. He’s so hot.” Ciel frowns.

“He’s not freaky!” _Okay maybe a little…_

“Whatever. I guess I’m just jealous cause you have two men and my man wouldn't even come to my party.” She pouts.

“Lizzie…” Ciel sighs. He knows he should just end it with this girl but he can’t stand the thought of losing her friendship. He knows it is selfish. Her smile suddenly returns.

“It’s all okay though! Enjoy the party Robin!” She squeals and bounds away to greet more guests. Ciel squeezes his little body unnoticed through the crowds of people until he finds himself in Lizzie’s living room. Scanning the crowd he notices a few familiar faces but he doesn’t see the one he’s looking for until his eyes reach the couch pushed up against the wall.

“Robin!” He hears called from behind him. He can’t believe it. “Robin my dearest!” His mind scrambles to make sense of what he sees. _So Alios is sleeping with Claude and Hannah is sleeping with Sebastian?_ Sebastian has his arm around Hannah as they both sit squished together on the wide white couch and he seems to be happy with whatever she’s saying to him. Ciel feels a hand on his shoulder which helps ground him before he lets himself do something about the whole Sebastian problem. The boy had asked _him_ to come here. Ciel turns to face the hungry violet eyes that peer down on him. “I’ve been searching for you. Now I see why it was so hard to find you, you were lost in your own wonderland.” Aleister smiles and licks his thin lips. Ciel gulps, but forces a smile onto his pink mouth.

“I see you're into comic books?” He asks looking at the white star at the center of Aleister’s Captain America costume.

“No I’ve only seen the movies.” Aleister takes a step closer to Ciel gripping his arm. “Are you thirsty my dear delicate Robin?” _Yes_ , but Ciel isn’t about to drink anything this creep gives to him. A red plastic cup is held out in front his nose. _It couldn’t be that bad could it?_ Just one sip. It is as if the bottle says _drink me_ and maybe just like Alice he’ll shrink and lose all his muddled emotions that Sebastian has caused. Aleister presses the plastic to Ciel’s lips and Ciel opens his mouth allowing the cold liquid to trickle down his throat.

\-----

Hannah is gorgeous with a great body and warm brown skin. On top of that she is wearing a tight fitted black cat costume. Sebastian plasters on a wining smile. It is no time to get distracted when he needs to complete his task of apolgizing to Ciel. But Hannah is making it difficult for him to leave the living room or even his seat. He sighs, annoyed and stretches placing his arm behind her. She only uses this as an excuse to cuddle closer to him. Sebastian lets his eyes wander lazily around the room half hoping Ciel will appear somewhere. This time his eyes stop on Aleister. It is an odd pair, Captain America and Alice and wonderland. But it isn’t like the original Alice with pastey blond hair this Alice’s hair is black. Sebastian has half a mind to go over there and whisk her away just to make Aleister mad but decides against it. He watches the couple for a while and notices how slowly Alice’s legs begin to wobble and clutch onto Aleister for support. He begins to whisper into her hair and it gets to the point where he literally has to hold her body so she won’t collapse. _Something’s not right_ _._ A light snore catches his attention and he looks down at Hannah asleep on his shoulder but when he looks up Captain America and Alice are gone. Sebastian quickly removes himself from under the sleeping girl and bolts into the crowd of teenager where the pair was standing. He stands on the tip of his toes and just barely sees the familiar blond hair disappear out of the room over. He runs throw the next room spilling drinks receiving curses but he isn’t going to sit down and just let this happen to the poor girl. He turns a corner and finds a set of back steps. He quickly climbs them and is faced with the challenge of finding which room the couple went into. He walks down the hall until he comes to a door that's slightly ajar and listened for a second. But he doesn’t hear voices all he hears is the faint _click_ of someone taking a picture. He swings the door open to find Aleister doing just that and the girl sitting on the floor tied helplessly to one of the bedposts. Sebastian feels rage rush into his heart and he clanks his teeth together ready to kick the shit Aleister. He can’t stand guys who disrespected women so vilely they make other guys like him look bad. But before he does Alice lifts her small head opening her mismatched eyes.

“Dark Angel.” She says. Sebastian stops and looks at the body displayed so cruelly in front of him. Those eyes he remembers them.

“Your eyes…” Sebastian whispers completely forgetting about the other senior.

“Are the most beautiful things you’ve ever seen? You saved them Sebastian! You saved their light. Now save them one more time!” Sebastian turns and growls at Aleister who puts his arms out in front of him.

"Hey hey no hard feelings right.. You're not gonna-" Sebastian takes two large steps to stand in front of the boy and chuckles.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this!" He pulls Aleister up by the neckline of his blue costume and throws his body into a near by shelf. Books and other various items fall on top of the blond. Sebastian's head turns when he hears the sound of sirens and a general uproar coming from down stairs. _Shit_. He runs over to the bed and quickly unties the slim wrists.

"Ciel..." He breathes getting lost in the two mismatched eyes. "You were the.... You..." Sebastian swallows and takes the light boy into his arms bridal style."Did he drug you?" Ciel nods his head. Sebastian hears the stomping of feet coming up stairs. He quickly shuts and locks the door. _Crud_ , the police would arrest Ciel if they find him in this drugged out state and even if they did tell them what actually happened everyone would know Ciel is Robin. There's a knock on the door followed by an "open up." So Sebastian did the only thing he could think of. He jumps through the window. Shards of glass and two high school boys fall from Lizzie's guest room window. Two stories is not a very far fall for Sebastian but carrying Ciel is difficult and when he lands he lands hard on one ankle causing him to fall forward on his knees and cry out. He lets Ciel fall from his arms placing his hands on to the glass covered grass. The shards are wedged into his palms but he can't care about that now. He feels smalls hand help him up so he's kneeling on both knees. He looks up at the round face. Ciel's wig had flown off in the fall and now his blue tinted hair shown in the moonlight, both eyes wide one purple and one blue. Sebastian's hands rest bleeding at his sides. While Ciel's cup his chin. Yelling breaks up their little moment and Sebastain and Ciel crawl behind the bushes that line the driveway they landed by. They peer through the green leaves to watch as a police officer escorts Aleister who has his hands cuffed behind his back. The look on his face is priceless and Sebastian lets wild laughter bubble out of his throat. Ciel shushes him but soon catches on to the other boys laughter and they both lean back on the grass staring face up into the star sprinkled night sky.

"Well this night turned out better than I expected." Says Ciel smiling happily to himself. He moves closer to Sebastian snuggling his little body into the bigger one.

"I guess twisting my ankle to save you was worth it."

"Sebastian I'm so-"

"No, no we will not ruin our victory over Aleister by apologizing to eachother we can do that later." Sebastian props his elbow placing his head on a bloodied palm. His face leans directly over Ciel's their nose millimeters apart.

"How are we going to celebrate?" Ciel doesn't move in fear that Sebastian will move farther away from him.

"Hmm well I was thinking that because your smal- not so old looking, we could go trick or treating and I can pretend to be your older brother and we'll get loads of candy!" Ciel frowns.

"Hell no! Who would give a bunch of teenagers candy!"

"But Robin you like nine in this outfit." Sebastian leans his face even closer to Ciel's and whispers."Isn't that the same age you were when we first met." A shiver runs down Ciel's spine.

"Yes." Sebastian brings his red lips to Ciel's equally red cheek making a smacking sound. Ciel's heart rate quickens and his palms becoming sweat.

"I knew you would do it." Sebastian smiles. Ciel moves over recovering from the unexpected kiss on the cheek and grumbles.

"I wasn't saying yes to that idiot!"

"So it's settled were going trick or treating." Ciel only rolls his eyes and sighs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was a long chapter. Hope you liked it :) tbh I love Hannah, so expect to see more of her.


	6. Chapter 6

For the second time Ciel enjoys something he expected to hate with Sebastian. The two boys end up with bags full of candy and are a performing the sacred ritual of candy trading on Ciel's bedroom floor.

"Kit Kats! I'll trade anything for Kit Kats!" Ciel announces and Sebastian gives him two of the the red wrapped chocolates. Ciel reaches to give him a hand full of lollipops but Sebastian only waves his hands.

"I don't really like candy all that much." He says. Ciel's lower lip drops.

"What!?" He screeches, eyes wide with horror. Sebastian only shrugs. "How can you... Whatever. More for me." Ciel shoves two snickers into his mouth. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Sebastian nods his head and Ciel turns on his large TV while licking his skinny fingers. He logs into his Netflix and hands the remote to Sebastian who immediately flips to the horror section. "Um don't you want to watch something else? Something more..."

"Oh come on! Don't be lame. It's halloween." Ciel sighs. He never was really a fan of horror movies. In fact he has only seen one that Alios made him watch a couple of years ago. It was called Monster House, and still scares him till this day. Sebastian flips through the options until he clicks on a terrifying image of a mirror with a glowing eyed girl, titled Oculus. "Hmmm I haven't seen this one before.... I've heard it's pretty shitty."

"Why are we watching it then!" Ciel grumbles Sebastian only throws him a smile and climbs onto the plush gray couch in front of the massive TV. Ciel remains on the floor stuffing his face with his favorite candies. Sebastian clicks on the movie while throwing Ciel a smirk which goes unseen in the darkness of the room.

"Aren't you happy you came trick or treating?" Ciel responds by shoving a handful of Swedish fish in his mouth. The movie begins and Ciel pulls the candy closer to him, terrified that somehow the monster will come out of TV and take it from him. The movie slowly progresses and they start to learn that a bunch of crazy shit is happening to this family because of some shitty antique mirror. Ciel's heart speeds up as a girl looks at herself in the mirror and a clothed figure appears in the background. He allows a tiny scream to escape his mouth as he launches himself onto the couch next to Sebastian. He grabs the older boy's arm and hides his face behind it. Sebastian only laughs but doesn't move. They remain in this position for the rest of the movie, Ciel continuously squealing and grabbing on Sebastian and Sebastian staring on flinchingly at the screen. By the time the credits roll Ciel is literally in Sebastian's lap clutching his chest.

"That was so scary! Let's never do that again." Ciel breaths.

"Oh come on it wasn't even that bad!" Sebastian says removing himself from under the boy. Ciel gets up and flips on the lights, nearly jumping back into the Sebastian when he sees his aunt/step mother in door way.

"Madame Red what are you doing here?" He regains his balance folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh Ciel, I almost didn't recognize you in your Alice costume. You make such a cute girl! I always wanted a daughter!" Ciel frowns and grumbles something. "You shouldn't let your father see you like this you know he would flip out if his only son was ever dressed like a woman." She tsks and then turns her attention to the dark haired boy. "And who's this?" She looks Sebastian up and down. "He's quite handsome. Is he your boyfriend?!" Ciel drops his hands to clench them into fist. The adorable bow in his hair and blue dress make him look like and eight year old girl throwing a tantrum.

"Aunt Anne! Whatever gave you that idea! You know I'm dating Lizzy and you can't just assume I am gay!"

"I wasn't assuming anything! I'm your mother, so I can tell that even if your aren't gay you have no romantic feeling for Elizabeth!" Ciel presses his teeth so hard together that he can feel the veins appearing on his skin and a headache explode in his brain.

"You are not my mother." he says in a deadly tone. Ciel opens his mouth to spew more venom, but before he can his father enters the room yelling.

"Ciel Phantomhive you know better than to talk to your mother like that!" Ciel throws his hands up releasing some of his anger till he comes down to an annoyed whine.

"But dad she isn't....." Vincent's dark eyes grow wide then shrink and glare with anger.

"Ciel what the fuck are you wearing." Ciel looks down at his blue Alice in wonderland dress then up at his father. _Shit shit shit he wasn't supposed to find out about this ever_.

"Dad it's halloween. I-"

"Ciel you know better than this! I can't believe you went out in public like this! Who put you up to this? Was it you!" He growls pointing at Sebastian who Ciel realizes has been standing there the whole time. This causes his cheeks to turn pink. Sebastian is calm as if they are have an average conversation.

"Well I will admit that the first time he dressed as Robin I had something to do with that but-"

"The first time!" By now Vicent has grabbed his hair with both his hands. Ciel looks over wide eyed at Sebastian.

"But you told me to come to the party..." Sebastian furrows his brows.

"I never said that."

"You texted me!"

"Ciel I haven't had my phone since last Friday."

"Then who..." While this conversation is going on Vicent nearly explodes.

"So now you two going to tell me you two are fuckingg faggots! And you have some type of fetish for him in a fucking dress! I cannot believe this shit Ciel! You are a fucking disgrace!" Ciel can feel tears sting in his eyes but he doesn't want Sebastian to see him cry.

"It's not true. None of that is true." He whispers.

"It better be. Because their is no way in Hell that my son wants to dress like a girl! There is no way-" Ciel turns his head as the first tear falls down his rosy cheek shutting his eyes causing three more to follow down its path. He feels a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Sebastian go." He says through clenched teeth. In his heart he does not want the boy to go. He feels as though his the only one saving from the bottomless pit of self loathing but he can't bare to let him see him in this weak state. "Just go please. Leave." He says shrugging away from the warm touch.

\-----

Sebastian left. He had no idea what to do, so he just did as Ciel said. He did not want to cause the boy anymore embracement. Sebastian rolls over trapped in the warm covers of his bed. His thoughts wander back to Ciel's bedroom and the little body pressed up against his side as the two boys watched a horror film. He longs for the smaller boy snuggling against and his quick breaths every time something frightening popped up on the screen. _Ugh Ciel_. Why did the freshman do this to him? Sebastian recalls that the boy had received a text from him though he hasn't seen his phone since last Friday. Sebastian has a sinking feeling of who has his phone. Groaning, he rolls out of bed and throws on his old faded jeans from two days ago and zips up a black hoodie over his toned torso. A cold gust of air blows black strands of hair away from his red eyes as he climbs through the window. Then shims along the side of the building and jumping down to a tree then swinging to the ground. Sebastian beings to jog down the road for about a mile or so until he comes to a neighborhood of small town houses. When he reaches the one he's looking for he jumps up grabbing the edge of a low deck. He hoists himself up and strides over to a shut window and knocks three times. A very annoyed boy sticks his head out.  
"What do you want?" Claude grumbles pushing his glasses up on his face. He steps back as Sebastian climbs inside of the dark purple room.   
"My phone." Sebastian spots it one Claude's dresser and quickly clicks it on scrolling through his messages. "Oh come on dude! You know I would never agree to dressing up as a puppy. Ah what's fuck! Why would you send Grell a bunch of kissy emojis!" Sebastian groans. Claude crosses his arms and taps his foot.   
"You got what you came for. Now will you leave or I will throw Luka at you." Sebastian looks over at the glass cage that Luka lives inside. The hairy tarantula stares at him unblinking with his six eyes and Sebastian suppresses a shriver. He doesn’t like spiders. The whole eight leg thing is unnatural.   
"Fine but this is not over. That was a low blow, Claude Faustus."  He says with one foot out of the window.   
"Let's not forget who's recorded in a studio, Sebastian Michaelis."   
\-----

Sebastian knows he loves music more than Claude, and he knows that if only he wasn’t so self conscious about his voice he might just be able to start his own band. The reasons for Claude having a band are unknown, but Sebastian can only guess it has something to with him. This is often the case. Claude is rarely original, always copying off Sebastian. The most original thing the boy owns is his pet spider. It really annoys Sebastian that Claude has almost replicated his style with glasses. Sebastian's phone buzzes. He rolls over in his bed to search blindly for the device. It’s Saturday, and the boy can taste the few candies he ate on the back of his teeth. A couple rays of sun come past his curtains and cause the room to be full of a dull grey light. When he finally finds his phone, he pulls it up in front his face closing his eyes because of the brightness. It’s a text from Agni. Sebastian swipes his phone but before he can enter his passcode the thing falls right on to his face. “Ouch.” He mumbles rubbing his nose and sitting up.

Agni: _Sebastian! Soma is in the hospital getting stitches. I’m really sorry but I don’t think I can go the concert with you tonight. sorry._

Sebastian sighs opening his underwear drawer and pulling the two tickets out from beneath his clothes.

Sebastian: _okay it's fine._

He types quickly and scratches his head. Sebastian isn’t just not going to go. Concerts are his happy place, the only place he truly fits in. His mind drifts backs to last night. _Ciel_. Now that’s someone he would love to take to a concert. The only problem is that his dad is still probably pissed and hates Sebastian. He sends a quick text to Ciel.

Sebastian: _How are you?_

There is no reply and Sebastian wonders if Ciel’s dad may have taken his phone. Sebastian's dad would, not that his dad really cares what he does unless it involved drugs, jail, or pregnancy. Sebastian wonders what became of Ciel's real mother. From what he knows she certainly isn’t dead. Sebastian's own mother loves him. He can tell. She just absolutely detests his style and music choice.

Sebastian: _Hey Ciel what are you doing tonight?_

No response again but this time it says that the boy has seen the messages. That's as good of an _I’m free_ that Sebastian's going to get. Sebastian gets all the way out of bed and slips on gray sweat pants over his plaid boxers. Then he retrieves his laptop from his backpack and starts the essay that was due two days ago.

\-----

Ciel lies face up with his arms spread across the bed. It’s nearly 6:00 and he’s been locked in here the whole day. His dad is such an asshole, but a rich asshole. Ciel knows it's best not to upset him lest he decides he doesn’t want his education paid for. His father had taken all electronics out of Ciel's room and even broke a hole in the wall just so he could unplug Ciel’s TV. This left Ciel with only one source of entertainment: his chest set his mom had given him three years ago for Christmas. Ciel sucks in his long breath and wonders what Sebastian thinks of him. He ever really knew the older boys thoughts. _Was he going to act all weird because his father yelled at him?_ A loud thud comes from his window breaking his thoughts. Ciel ignores it, but then there's another one. He throws his legs over the side of his bed and runs to the window. Cool air pushes his lengthy hair from his face as he throws it open. Before he can investigate what's causing the thuds he's literally hit in the face with it. "Argh." He groans as the hard object hits his face. He looks down to find Sebastain standing in his lawn with a bunch of rocks in his hands.

"What they hell are you doing!?" Ciek screams. Even from up here Ciel can see Sebastain's smirk.

"I'm glad to see your not ignoring me Ciel." He says and begins to climb up the side of the mansion. _What reason would I have to ignore him? Last night was great_. Ciel helps Sebastain through his window and into his large room. The senior is wearing even more black than usual. Sebastian has on his black doc Martians, ripped black skinny jeans, and a Black Viel brides tshirt that has an evil nun and skulls on it. In his hair he wears a red and black bandana that pulls his hair an a very attactive way. His eyes are thick with eyeliner which is alittle shocking to Ciel and he has a black war line under each eye. He's almost a splitting image of Andy Biersiak. "What the fuck are you wearing? And what are you doing here?" Ciel grumbles even though is overjoyed that Sebastain is here.

"Well I guess that means your dad has your phone and you've been in here all day." Ciel looks down at his night shirt that barely covers his blue briefs and immediately blushes.

"Yeah so what? You still haven't told me what your doing here." He looks away and folds his arms. Sebatain smiles at the adorable thing in front of him.

"I'm here to pick you up."

"Pick me up?" Ciel turns back to him a tad suprised. Sebastain chuckles even though he's nervous as heck and he's not sure if it's just because Ciel's dad will kill him or the fact that Ciel could refuse to go with him.

"Yes. You probably want to change." Ciel's face sets into a scowl and he doesn't budge.

"And where do you think we're going?"

"A concert." Sebastain says simply moving towards Ciel's closet. Ciel spins on his heel till he's glaring at the back of the seniors head.

"What type of concert?" Sebastain turns his head towards the boy and rolls his eyes. Ciel sighs. _Has Sebastian ever taken me somewhere that wasn't fun?_   He convinces him self to go with the boy ignoring the risk of his father finding out and slaying them both. "Fine what should I wear?" Sebastain goes into Ciel's closet shocked that it's a little bigger than the size of his own bedroom. Ciel watches as the older boy flips through his clothes with a less than pleased look on his face. "What's wrong?" Sebastain looks up at him stepping away from a rack of blue shirts.

"Ciel do you own anything black?" Ciel thinks for a minute. He wasn't entirely a fan of black clothes on him and he knows Sebastain would never find anything emo or punk rock enough in there. Or so he thinks... "Oh here. This is what you should wear." Sebastain shoves an item of clothing in his hands. Then pulls another out of his back pocket that Ciel didn't notice was there. "I didn't think you would have any tops, so I brought you one of my old shirts. It should fit." He looks down at the clothing his his hands. One of them is a black My Chemical Romance shirt with a cat sitting on top of a grave and the other is a leather skirt that Ciel totally forgot he had. His face instantly heats up.

"Fuck Sebastain! There is no way I'm going dressed up as Robin! My dad will kill me!" Sebatain puts a hand on the little shoulder.

"Ciel calm down. I'm not asking you to put that wig on or wear anything you don't want to. You can still be Ciel if you wear a skirt. The people at the concert could care less if your a boy or girl." Ciel thinks about it for a minute.

"Fine." He says and stomps over to the bathroom.

\-----

Almost twenty minutes later Ciel emerges from the bathroom. Sebastian looks him up and down, thoroughly enjoying what he sees. The boy had dug up some old black converse and fishnet tights that cover his skinny legs. The band tee is tucked into the leather skirt at his waist. Ciel's hair is shoulder length and kind of ombré, dark brown turning to blue, but by far the best part is the fact he chose not to wear contacts. His eyes have a thin layer of eyeliner and his bangs are swept just beneath his eyebrows. Ciel's mismatched eyes look at Sebastian nervously.

"What do you think?" He says biting his lip. Sebastian blinks his heart beating quickly in his chest because he has no idea what to say. Should he say the truth or just be chill about it?

"You'll fit in perfectly." He says keeping it simple.

Once they both get safety down from the window, Sebastian lifts Ciel and carries him bridal style to the car. To both their surprise Ciel doesn't complain one bit. Sebastian decides he likes this version of Ciel. He finds her/him a heck of a lot more attractive than Robin but then again maybe he just has a thing for punk rock girls. It takes them about an hour to drive there, park, and realize that Sebastian completely underestimated the popularity of the bands that are playing. When they arrive at the front of the venue they notice that the line extends around the block and disappears from there. _Crud_ Sebastian thinks to himself as they begin to walk along the side of the line.

"Hey you! I like your MCR shirt!" Someone calls to Ciel. It's a young girl of about age 13 shes standing with a bunch more that age and someone that appears to be her mom.  

"Thank you." Ciel says.

"Hey would you guys mind if we stand with you?" Sebastian asks crossing his fingers in his mind.

"Not at all." Says the girl. Sebastian and Ciel get in line behind her. Ciel begins to shiver and Sebastian would have to admit he's a little bit cold. He wraps his arms around Ciel's and feels the little goose bumps on his exposed flesh. Sebastian begins the rub his hands up and down the small arms as Ciel snuggles into his chest. "I ship you two." The girl says causally.

"Thank you."  Sebastian says before thinking.

"What did she say?" Ciel asks looking up at crimson eyes.

"She said she shipped us." Ciel's stomach flutters. _Why would Sebastian say thank you to something like that?_  Sebastian is wondering the same thing.

They are separated at the front of the line. Sebastian has to line up with the boys to be pat down but Ciel chooses to go in the female line and only has to get his ticket scan. Ciel waits awkwardly for Sebastian at the entrance.

"Are you ready?" The taller boy says. Ciel nods his head yes and the pair enter the nearly packed room. Somehow they find a spot not to far from the stage on the left. Ciel has to stand on his tippy toes to see and Sebastain debates wether he should lift the boys on to his shoulder or not. The first couple bands play and with each one Sebastain complains about their being no mosh pit. Not that he isn't having a good time but god damn and the amount of 12 year olds in this place made him want to rip his hair out. Even when the mosh pit does start up it was only about five people. Finally the last band begins to play and Ciel and Sebatain find them selves somewhere in the middle of the crowd. Sebastian's eyes widen. Andy is even more beautiful than he could ever imagine. Sebastian head bangs and throws up the rock on sign. Ciel does his best to try to copy his motions, but mostly he's just jumping up and down so he can see. The Black Veil Brides are clearly the best performers at the concert but that was a given. The boys are standing next to the mosh pit and Sebastain looks over contemplating joining in. When he looks back up at the stage, he sees Andy's hand out stretched and a bottle and water flying towards his face. All he can do is close his eyes. The liquid gets in his hair and soaks the side of his shirt. The water bottle falls somewhere behind him and a couple of screaming girls fight over it like dogs. Sebastain looks down at Ciel who seems to have got the worst of his. His whole face was dripping and he looks so angry. Sebatsian can only laugh. He has Andys saliva on him for heavens sake who the hell wouldn't be happy? He grabs Ciel's face and smooths down his wet hair staring into his beautiful sky and violet eyes. The flashing lights from the stage reflect of Ciel's round face and touched somewhere in Sebastains heart. He places a quick kiss on Ciel's lips, pulling away almost instantly. Maybe it was the adrenaline from being a concert that made him do it or the fact the Ciel is totally adorable in black. The band quickly annocnces that this will be their last song of the night. Andy lets out a growl and Sebastian instantly recognizes the song as one of his favorite by them: The Perfect Weapon. Not wanting anymore awkwardness between him and Ciel, Sebastian runs straight into the mosh pit.

\-------

Ciel's eyes are wide open. Sebastian's lips are feathery soft over his and Ciel can feel the warm puffs of air that exits the older boys nose. The kiss ends to quickly and before Ciel can even question Sebastian about it the boy runs away. Ciel is speechless. He has no idea what to think. First he's soaked and then kissed by Sebastian. Why would the older boy do that? _What does it mean?_ Ciel finally spots where Sebastian went off to. His body flies around the pit as his shoved by others in the audience. He grins with utter joy as he moves with sweaty bodies dancing in the dark. Ciel's never seen the boy this happy and can't stop his own smile from splitting on to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went to this concert last night and I got FREAKING ANDY BIERSACK'S saliva and water on me. Yes that did happen. Moshing is one of my favorite things to do along with write. Anyways it put me in a good mood and I completely rewrote the ending to this chapter to something so much more happy than it was before. I hope you enjoyed the happy ending of this chapter.  
> P.S. if you could check out my black butler, death note crossover and tell me what you think that would be lovely :)


	7. Chapter 7

The air is silent as the Sebastian drives Ciel home from the concert. Neither boy has any idea of what to say, so they stick to saying nothing. The silence is comfortable like wearing sweat pants after a bath. Sebastian is still jittery from the concert which leaves a silly grin on his face. Ciel’s grin is also a result of a concert, but more a result of the boy sitting next to him.

“Sebastian,” Ciel says quietly looking over at the older male.

“Yes.” Sebastian doesn’t take his eyes off the road because he’s too embarrassed by his earlier actions.

“Can I stay with you for a while?” Sebastian slams his foot on the brakes bringing the car to a stop in the middle of an empty neighborhood street.

“What?” His eyes are full of shock. _Did Ciel just ask what I think he asked cause no f-ing way_.

“It’s just that my father will kill me when I return and I’d rather not ruin such a good night.” Ciel looks down at his hands resting in his lap. Sebastian wonders what Ciel’s motives are behind this. What he says is most likely true, but why prolong confronting his father? Could it be that Ciel just wants to spend more time with him?  
“Um sure that should be okay.” Sebastian puts the car back in drive and heads off towards his apartment.

\-----

The pair walk inside Sebastian’s small apartment. His fathers snores echo from the bigger bedroom and his mom sits on the couch watching project runway. A blanket covers all of her body besides her raven black hair and brown eyes.

“Hey mom, is it okay if my friend Ciel stays here for a while? He doesn’t really have a place to go right now.” Sebastian's mother sticks her head around the couch to look at her son and his friend. Her eyes immediately widen. After a quick glance behind him he knows why. “No, no mom he’s a boy. It’s kind of a long story. I promise he has a penis.” His mother looks at both of the boys suspiciously then a look of pity flashes in her eyes.

“Sure. Make yourself at home honey.” She says and goes back to her show. Ciel follows closely behind Sebastian as they walk down the short hallway to Sebastian's room. Sebastian’s a tad nervous because its nothing compared to Ciel’s room, but he soon realizes that Ciel has a thing for cozy rooms. The freshman wears a small smirk as he takes in Sebastian's room. His bed is pushed against the farthest wall directly under the window that looks out onto a field behind the building. Sebastian walks over to his dresser and pulls out a large Mayday Parade tee and throws it to Ciel.

“The bathroom's right across the hall.” He says moving to put on a really soft gray Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle shirt he loves to sleep in. When Ciel returns Sebastian is already laying in his bed with his body half way under the sheets. Ciel has on nothing but the tshirt and his blue briefs. He walks over and climbs onto the bed next to Sebastian believing that the senior is asleep, but the senior rarely sleeps. Sebastian can’t help but think he should take advantage of this situation. _Ugh_. Sebastian flips over in bed and opens his eyes staring at the closed one’s in front of him. _Ciel isn’t a girl. Ciel isn’t a girl, so you shouldn’t think things like that._ He can still see the boys eyeliner surprisingly well done especially for him not actually being a girl or emo. Sebastian just wants Ciel to stop dressing as a girl; it’s confusing him. He’s straight. He doesn’t like boys. He thought so anyways. Sebastain just wants them to be friends. He likes their friendship doesn’t he? But this friendship feels different. It isn’t like the feeling he has for Agni or the ones he’s had for any girls, but it can’t be fooled as love either. What is this warm feeling he gets whenever Ciel looks up at him, the feeling that caused him to quickly place his lips on the younger boy’s? Perhaps Sebastian will never know.

\-----

_Running away and hiding with you_   
_I never thought they'd get me here **  
**_

Ciel feels the sleep being lifted from him like it's a blank that covers him. Unlike normal he doesn't wake up wondering and panicking about where he is. Instead his ears are filled with a lovely sound.

_Not knowing you'd change from just one bite_   
_I fought them all off just to hold you close and tight_

Sebastian is singing. Ciel would have to admit the senior isn't necessarily a good singer, but his voice is so full of passion. The beauty and lightness of the words turns more hardcore, more heart wrenching nearly springing tears from his eyes as he sits up in Sebastian's bed. _**  
**_

_But does anyone notice?_   
_But does anyone care?_ **  
**

Ciel throws his legs over the bed and tiptoes across the room. The voice shakes the walls of his very being. He can feel the loneliness and desperation he never knew the older boy felt.

_And if I had the guts to put this to your head..._   
_But does anything matter if you're already dead? **  
**_

Ciel gently pushes open the door and enters the hall. The hallway is cold but some how he’s warm. The emotion coats the still air causing it to move fluid like Sebastian's voice.

_And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?_   
_Before I pull this trigger,_   
_Your eyes vacant and stained..._   
_And in saying you loved me,_   
_Made things harder at best, **  
**_

Ciel stands directly behind the boy. Sebastian stands next to the counter facing towards an empty wall across from the kitchen. He has one hand in his dark hair and the other clenched at his side.

_And these words changing nothing_   
_As your body remains, **  
**_

Sebastian's body is only covered with a his shirt and plaid boxers. He’s shaking. He's a bomb. Will Ciel cut the red or blue wire? Ciel can’t take his eyes off him. Ciel can’t help the tear that rolls down his cheek or the chills that plague his body. _**  
**_

_And there's no room in this hell,_   
_There's no room in the next,_   
_But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed? **  
**_

The last words are spoken so softly that Ciel can almost not hear them. He cant help but let a little noise escape his lips. Sebastian turns towards the boy his mouth pops open and he bows his head causing his dark strands to cover his eyes. Ciel walks toward him. He fights the water in his eyes. He’s never heard a more beautiful song, one that could pull up so much emotion especially from someone as emotionless as Sebastian. When he reaches Sebastian, Ciel puts his arms around his waist placing his head on the other boy's chest. He listens to the quiet beating of the boys heart. They stand like this for a while with the warmth of skin pressed against skin. Sebastian's steady breath pushes the strands on Ciel’s head so that the move back and forth in a steady swaying dance. Then there's a gurgle. Ciel squeezes Sebastian even tighter hoping he doesn't hear. The noise happens again, louder. Ciel feels the breath on his hair speed up and a low chuckle seeps out of Sebastian's parted lips.

“I guess you’re hungry aren’t you?” Sebastian whispers into Ciel’s hair and then removes himself from the hug. He walks over to stove and turns on a pot of hot water. Then he opens the pantry and pulls out a box of croissants.

“Are those…” Ciel says turning towards Sebastian while pulling his shirt down to keep it from bunching up at his waist. Sebastian throws him a sly smile with half lidded eyes. He opens the box and and puts a couple of chocolate croissants inside of the oven.

“Earl Grey?” Ciel nods his head yes as he sits in a stool at the marble counter. Sebastian silently prepares breakfast as Ciel lazily watches the older boy observing the happy way he moves around the kitchen. “I didn’t know you liked to sing.” Ciel finally says. Sebastian looks away grabbing two mugs.

“I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to wake you.. I.. just..”

“Don’t apologize. It was… beautiful.” Sebastian looks up at Ciel and gives him a shy smile.

“Early Sunsets Over Monroeville.”

“What?”

“That’s the name of the song. I’m actually more of a screamer but that’s my favorite song.”

“A screamer?”

“Yes, I do metal vocals. I hope to start a band but I don’t know many people who can play instruments.” Sebastian places a plate with two chocolate croissants in front of Ciel along with a mug of tea.

“I play violin and it wouldn’t be too hard for me to learn guitar or whatever instruments you need.” Ciel happily stuffs the treat into his mouth enjoying the taste of the bread with chocolate.

“Oh wow thanks, but are sure you even like that type of music? And I mean I would need more people.”

“I know someone who can play bass.” Ciel smiles licking the chocolate off of the corner of his lips. Sebastian raises his eyebrows and sips his tea.

“Lets go then.”

\------

Sebastian pulls up to the small shop completely and utterly confused. He is still a little frazzled by the fact Ciel caught him singing and this is only adding to his uneasiness. He has a hard time believing Ciel knows someone who works at a piercing and tattoo parlor. The pair get out of car now fully dressed in Sebastian’s typical everyday wear: skinny jeans and a black band tee. A small bell rings as they enter the darkly lit shop. The walls are covered with shelves filled with various jewelry and lined with pictures of tattoos. They walk to the back of the shop until they come to a glass case of expensive jewelry and a cash register.

“Where the hell is he?” Ciel grumbles under his breath. The rack of belly rings behind the counter shifts.

“Ciel Phantomhive what a wonderful surprise keh keh keh.” A figures emerges from behind the rack to the opposite side of the glass case the boys stand in front of.

“Hello Undertaker.” The Undertaker wears a black trench coat; his long gray hair reaches his waist and covers his beady light green eyes.

“Who is this?” He motions towards Sebastian.

“This is my friend, Sebastian. He’s looking for people to play in his band and I was wondering if you were interested.” The Undertaker looks Sebastian over. Sebastian is wondering why Ciel keeps calling the man Undertaker that can’t be his real name could it? _Well it is awfully fitting._

“Keh keh Ciel you know what it takes.” The Undertaker drums her fingers over the glass case. Ciel looks over at a confused Sebastian.

“He means it’s a yes if you can make him laugh.” Sebastian smirks.

“Well that shouldn’t be that hard.” He says leaning over the counter and bringing his hand up to whisper in the Undertaker’s ear. The Undertaker’s eyes widen and a grin spreads across his mouth showing his pointy white teeth. Then suddenly he explodes throwing his head back with laughter. Sebastian is thrown backwards as the undertaker clutches his sides letting out a large howl.

“Oh my, I have now seen the face of ultimate bliss.” The undertaker wheezes. Ciel turns from the Undertaker to Sebastian who’s steadying himself and brushing his shirt.

“What did you say to him?” Ciel questions trying to hide the shock from his voice. He does not know how many hours he spent trying to make the Undertaker laugh and it only took Sebastian a couple of seconds. The dark haired boy doesn’t answer him. He only smirks. The Undertaker finally recovers from his laughing spell.

“For someone as hysterical as you, I will join your band.”

“Cool. Now we all need is a drummer.”Ciel says pride rushing through him from finding another member to please the senior.

“Oh! I know someone! I can arrange for them to meet you outside your school tomorrow after classes.” The Undertaker exclaims. Ciel looks over to Sebastian who just shrugs.

“It sounds good to me.”

\-----

“Grell?!” Both boys mouths drop in surprise. _How the hell did the Undertaker know Grell?_ The school day was pretty normal being that no one saw Ciel getting out of Sebastian's car that morning. Ciel wears Sebastian's only polo and khakis his grandmother had bought him when he was thirteen. That was the first and last time someone in his family tried to tell him what to wear.

"Oh dear Bassy I can't wait to play drums in your band!" Exlaims Grell clasping her hands together on her cheek. Her red nails are nearly claws and just looking at them made Ciel even more pissed off.

"You can play drums!" Ciel yells; his face reddening. Honestly he's just shocked that Grell could do anything but be a pain in his ass.  _Damn that Undertaker_. Sebastian sighs knowing that this is the best he's got and at least Grell will be loyal.

"Okay Grell we can talk about this later. Just hurry up and go to practice." Grell frowns and puts her hands on her hips.

"You aren't coming?" She asks with a pout.

"No sorry. I have something to do. Tell Finny to take over as captain while I'm gone."

"But Bassy!" Sebastian walks away and Ciel follows him to the student parking lot. Once the pair reach his car Sebastian stops.

"Are you ready for this?" Ciel nods his head. They get into the car and Sebastian puts his hand over Ciel's and gives it a squeeze. He's not really sure why he does this. But he knows it would help him to know someone else is there for him if he had to confront his father.

\------

"Stop." Ciel says. Sebastian pulls the vehicle into park and looks over at the boy. There are only two more turns till they reach Ciel's house. "Thank you." Ciel unbuttons his seatbelt and opens the passenger side door. Sebastian furrows his eyebrows and puts his mouth into a straight line.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I don't want my dad to see you, so I'm going to walk the rest of the way." Sebastian holds the younger boys gaze swimming in the shallow waters of his natural blue eye and his faux one. Finally he says:

"Good luck." Ciel gives him a sad smile and turns to walk down the street. Sebastian watches Ciel until he can no longer see the boy's bluish hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly just wrote this chapter because the Undertaker is my fav. I like to imagine that in the Black Butler world I would be Sebastian but honestly I'm probably the Undertaker. ALSO I hope you lovelies had a great day :)
> 
> The song that Sebastian sings is Early Sunsets Over Monroeville by My Chemical Romance.


	8. Chapter 8

_I kissed Ciel._ He couldn’t believe he did that and he is _so thankful_ that the younger boy did not bring it up.  He wonders if he can take it away by saying no homo. Is that even acceptable for that type of thing? Sebastian splashes cold water from the rusty school sink onto his face. It’s been a week since he’s talked to Ciel. The little droplets slip from hair and roll down his chin. Sebastian knows that the boy has been at school. The day after he had dropped Ciel off the boy had sat next to him in calculus and whispered “My dad grounded me and still has my phone, so I guess I won’t be seeing you for a while.” Ever since then Ciel has sat on the opposite side of the room and does his best to avoid the older boy's glance.  Sebastian shakes his head causing water to fly off his black hair and spray the mirror distorting his face. Grell had been annoying as butts about joining his band and he hadn’t heard from the Undertaker. He plans on meeting them sometime after school in hopes of doing some covers. Sebastian jumps at the sound of someone else entering the bathroom. He recognizes the other boy as Ciel’s friend Alios. After a minute of debating whether or not he should ask the boy about Ciel he exits the bathroom. He decides if the reason Ciel is staying away from him is because of something he did and not just the boy’s dad than it would be better if he didn’t say anything to his best friend. Sebastian doesn’t notice the girl in front of him and he bumps into her sending her a couple of steps back.

“I’m sorry.” He says grabbing her arm and steadying her. “Oh wait you’re the girl who had on the cat halloween costume.” The girl smiles up at him.

"Yes. Hello. I'm Hannah."

"I'm Sebastian." He drops his hand to his side and rakes his head for something intelligent to say. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing..." Her eyes lock with something behind the dark haired boy. Sebastian looks over his shoulder to see a blond freshman exit the bathroom. She looks back at Sebastian. "I was just going to my locker to get my lunch." She chuckled dryly.

"Hannah do not sit with Ciel and I today." Says the bratty blonde without an explanation as he disappears down the hall. Hannah try's but she can't hide the hurt in her eyes certainly not from Sebastian.

"Hey do you want to sit with me and my friends behind the school." She smiles, thrilled to not have to sit alone or worse with the triplets.

"Sure."

\-----

Sebastian and Hannah make there way to the back of the school exiting the chipped painted door that is propped open. The students didn’t want to get locked out of the school and have to go through the front and get yelled at. It's a shady spot with worn chalk barely marking an old basket ball court on the asphalt. The basketball hoop sticks slanted out of the ground, the netting long gone. A creaky picnic table is shoved up against the wall so that if they wanted to sit on one side they would have to crawl in between the table and the bricks. The table is occupied pretty much by the people Sebastian showed Ciel at homecoming. Sebastian takes his normal seat on the end next to Agni, and scoots down to make room for Hannah. The scowl on Claude's face does not go unnoticed but Sebastian doesn't dwell on it because his classmate often looks upset whenever he's around. What he doesn't notice is the way Mei Rin’s eyes widen or the way she silently glares at him the whole lunch instead of starting up a conversation as usual. Hannah does. She didn't realize the girl was in this friend group but it really does make sense. She quickly stuffs a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth and pretends to thoughtfully chew.   
"So Sebastian are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Ash says. He sits next to his sister diagonal and across from them.   
"Oh God, I hope this one is Christian I'm tired of all these impure shit faces." Says Angela. Sebastian's rolls his eyes. They’re one to talk about impure, but it it’s better for all of them if they just pretend to not know about their _special relationship_.

“This is Hannah.” Sebastian says taking a bite of his BLT.

“Hello Hannah! I’m Finny!” Finnian says with a mouth full of carrots. He sits in between Angela and Pluto who rarely says actual words only grunts and sighs. Even with knowing Angela, despite being devoted to her God, is not a very holy person the Finny is still head over heals for her. Honestly Sebastian wonders why the twins sit with them. They are the exact opposite of what he stands for. Maybe it's because Sebastian is bad but he’s chill about it and the twins are "good" but way too not chill that they’re bad.

“Hi Finny it’s nice to meet you.” Hannah says to the cute little blond with red clips in his hair. He puts his hand out for her to shake. She reaches across the table to grab his hand but accidentally knocks over Claude's Pepsi.

"Bitch." He growls clenching his pearly teeth together. Claude quickly whips out a napkin and dries the wet table. Sebastian frowns.

"What did you just say?" He squints at the similarly dressed boy.

"I said that your friend should be more careful." He coughs up the words like deadly poison. Hannah says nothing but only frowns her brain burning with murderous thoughts and sadness.

"Well maybe if you didn't put you drink in the way _Claude_." Sebastian spits back not connecting the blond freshman to the two but not liking the way Claude talks to Hannah.

"It's none of your business where I put my drink _Sebastian_. Maybe you should mind your own business and work on not failing out of school. " Claude smiles deviously thinking he's won for now but Sebastian returns the smile and throws his head back in laughter.

"Oh Claude, you insult me so! You should win an award for that one!" Claude slams his hands down on the picnic table causing it to jump.

"Shut the fuck up you ugly dark haired freak!"

"Why should I listen to someone who can't even fuck their boyfriend on weekdays!"

"Sebastian..." Hannah warns, but it's too late. Claude has launched himself over the table pushing Sebastian to the hard asphalt. The people around the table erupt in mixed feelings about the situation. Agni immediately tries to remove Claude from Sebastian but the boys claw and punch each other. Sebastian easily flips Claude so he's on top straddling him. He reaches a bloody knuckle above his head and before he can let all of his anger out onto Claude's face, his arm is grabbed. He turns to see Agni and the look in his eyes makes Sebastian realize he shouldn't do this. Claude should not be the enemy. The boy is vile, but not worth it. Sebastian stands up and reaches a hand out to Claude who totally ignores it and stomps inside kicking the door shut.

"Fuck!" _That little bitch!_ He should have really punched his face in. Sebastian turns to Hannah. "Are you okay?" Hannah smiles. She knows Alios is her lover but he would never have fought Claude or anyone for her, would he? No, she does all the fighting in their relationship. Hannah lifts her painted fingers incasing Sebastian's cheek in her palm and brings his mouth to hers.

"Thank you." She says before kissing him.

\-----

After he snuck around the front and opened the door for the bunch his school day was dry as usual. He recalled the kiss from Hannah. He doesn't really know what the girl expects from him especially since she already has a boyfriend? Sebastian was never really clear on these things. He'd always been left out of the loop. Anyways thoughts of the girl left his mind as quickly as they came. After a relatively easy practice he took Grell with him to the Undertakers. He tries his best to not dwell on how fucking annoying his teammate is.

"So how do you know the Undertaker?" Sebastian asks.

"I think he knew my dear uncle William. I've heard him mention him before and it was a good type of mention like this kid must have done something amazing for that man to respect him. Unlike you Bassy who Will only talks about with spite which I don't understand why because-" Sebastian gets out of the car slamming the door. He calls out, opening the door to the darkly lit shop.

"Undertaker?"

"Oh hello Sebastian? Where is that little boyfriend of yours? Did you bring me another joke keh keh?" The Undertaker says popping up from somewhere in the back of the shop.

"BOYFRIEND!?" Grell screeches clutching her chest like she just taken a fatal blow. Sebastian ignores her.

"If you're talking about Ciel, he's grounded and he's not my boyfriend. I told you one last time."

" Keh keh if you say so. Hello Grell! You were so little the last time I saw you! You've grown to be such a big boy!"

"Boy!? I'm a lady!" Grell fumes. The Undertaker laughs.

"Oh well sure. Follow me." The Undertaker turns and leads the boys to a hallway in the back past the various rooms designed for piercing and tattooing.

"Are there any other employees beside you?" Asks Sebastian.

"No, well I own this place. I guess I am looking for other people to work here. Would you be interested?"

"Yes."

"Oh lovely I guess we can talk specifics later." The Undertaker pulls out a ring of jangly keys and unlocks the door farthest to the back. It's small about the size of a gas station shop. A drumset and a few guitars and basses are lined up against the wall.

"Oooo this is perfect!" Grell screams and hops over to the drumset brushing her hands over the smooth surfaces. Sebastian can't hide the smirk on his face as he turns to look at the Undertaker.

"Where did you get all this stuff from?"

"Well William and I used be in a band, but stuff happened and I wanted to end it. Keh keh I kept all the instruments."

"Mr. Spears was in a band!?"

"Yes he was very good at guitar keh keh keh." Sebastian couldn't imagine it at all. Mr. Spears in a band? _Hahah kill me_. The Undertaker hands the boy a microphone and goes over to pick up a silver bass in the corner.

"We should warm up. Do you know _Welcome to the Black Parade_?" The long haired man looks up from his bass to Sebastian and smiled darkly.

"Do I? I helped write it keh keh."

\------

The next day in school Sebastian avoids Claude like he is a freaking black widow. The boy doesn't even sit in his usual spot behind the school. Instead he decides to go the cafeteria to find Hannah which he’ll later realize is a mistake. When enters he watches Ciel out of the corner of his eye noticing the way the younger boy's brows crease and the kid struggles not to look at him. He finds Hannah standing at the microwaves in the corner of the room and smiles. Her luscious hips unconsciously stealing plenty of attention from the dwellers of the cafeteria but not from the small blond boy she wants to notice her. Hannah wears a dark blue long sleeve fitted dress that comes down to mid thigh and her silver hair just brushes her lower back. She places a manicured hand on the school's crusty microwave.  
  
“Hello kitty cat!” Sebastian calls. The girl turns and smiles and not two seconds later does a cheeseburger hit her in the face. it's a shock to them both. Sebastian whips around to see who threw it. The culprit is none other than Mei Rin. _Shit_. He doesn't have time to worry about her aim being better than his or what reason she would do such a thing. Was she jealous? Sebastian throws open the microwave door and takes out the cup of whatever Hannah was warming up launching it at the girl. The cup just misses her and as it soars over the sitting students it flips causing hot mac and cheese to fall on their heads. At that moment the cafeteria erupts into chaos. Kids begin screaming and pelting food at one another. Sebastian turns to Hannah. “Lets get out of here.” He grabs her hand and they start to run for the exit. Before they can make it out Sebastian feels something collide with the back of his head. He can feel gooey liquid roll down the back of his hair onto his Hollywood Undead tshirt. Sebastian spins around locking eyes with the short blue haired freshman. Ciel’s eyes glint with a dangerous playfulness. Food and teenagers rush behind him, the chaos making him look even more like a maniac. Sebastian picks up a bagel and tosses it at the younger boys face. Ciel dodges and Sebastian rushes forward grabbing someone’s greasy slice of pizza slapping Ciel with it. The pizza leaves an orange print on the boy’s face and he frowns.

"Hey." He growls though it sounds more like a squeak to Sebastian. Then Ciel grabs a loose piece of ham throwing it against Sebastian's forehead, watching satisfied as it slowly slips down and off his nose. Before Sebastian can pick up a cup of yogurt to put in Ciel's hair. He notices out of the corner of his eye a large amount of food flying towards the two boy's heads. Sebastian, the quick thinker he is, dives forward crashing into Ciels little body causing them both to come slamming into the rubber floor. The food flies over their heads landing on a couple of students taking selfies."What the fuck!" Sebastian rolls off the boy and crawls under the table. Ciel quickly follows huddling next to the older boy, both with their knees pulled up to their chests

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Ciel sweeps the floor with his sight, a rosy hue rising on his cheeks.

“I haven’t been avoiding you…” He says.

“Oh no you just never talk, look at, or acknowledge me.” The irritation in Sebastian's voice is apparent. Honestly the boy is not even sure why he’s getting so mad about this.

"No I...."

"Save it. You're the one that wanted to friends with me." Ciel turns throwing his hands on the floor in front of him.

"Sebastian what the fuck! Why do you care? I'm a freshman and your a senior. And I have a girlfriend!" Sebastian's mouth pops open.

"what are y-"

"Sebastian! You kissed me!"

"Yeah well you kissed me before that! And it was like a no homo type of thing...."

"Sebastian you can't no homo a kiss!"

"Girls kiss eachother all the time and are they called homo? Noooo."

"But Sebastian we aren't girls! Wait are you trying to tell me-"

"No! No! I'm a fucking boy and I'm fucking straight! I didn't kiss you I don't know what your talking about!" _Well it looks like Sebastian is in some serious denial_.

"Whatever you say, emo fag." Sebastian turns to Ciel who grins gleefully with his mouth open. Sebastian takes this opportunity to pick up a discarded banana and shove in between Ciel's parted lips. Ciel spits it out turning red. "What the fuck did you do that for!"

"Well it just seems like you really wanted a dick in your mouth." Ciel clenches his tiny fists, digging his nails into his palms. _Why is Sebastian so fucking stupid!?_ He grinds his teeth together.

"Don't touch me!"

"Really? Cause I think you enjoyed it." Sebastian smirks knowing he's struck a nerve.

"You!" Ciel screams pushing the sitting boy to the floor clawing at him. The pair roll from under the table. Sebastian tries to protect his face from the boy as best he can refusing to fight him.

"Boys!" A loud voice booms. Ciel is pulled from Sebastian to reveal none other than their _favorite_ teacher Mr. Spears. "Office now!" Sebastian stands brushing off his dirty gray jeans. Both boys are covered in food as they follow William to the office.

"Hey Mr. Spears you never told us you were in a band." Sebastian says as the males walk through the hall.

"What! Mr. Spears was in a band!" Ciel exclaims, their earlier scuffle temporarily forgotten. Mr. Spears turns to the boys stumbling behind him pushing his glasses up with one long finger.

"Um I don't know how to say this nicely but shut the hell up." The man turns back around and picks up his pace. Ciel looks over at Sebastian and mouths _what's his problem_. Sebastian leans over and whispers into the younger boys ear.

"Anyone who's related to Grell must have a hard time." Ciel lets out a giggle and William turns and glares at him. Luckily they reach the office before William can pop a vein.

"Sit." He says then walks purposefully away. Sebastian and Ciel sit on two wooden chairs outside of the office facing a row of blue lockers. After a few seconds of silence both boys open their mouths to say something.

"I.. Uh..."

"You should-" They both look away, one face deeply red, the other set in a grimace.

"Can we just forget about all of this?" Says Sebastian finally turning to the other boy. But Ciel doesn't look back at him. He clenches his teeth. He wants to forget. Ciel wants so desperately to be normal, to love his girlfriend and to desire to dress the way every boy his age wants to dress. He thought avoiding Sebastian would stop his unusual feelings from ripping through his body like a seizure. But if he agrees to this it will destroy the voice in his soul that wants to show his true self. Before he can answer he hears an all to familiar voice.

"Oh Sebastian you saved me once again!" Hannah throws both her l legs over the dark haired male and kisses him directly on the lips. Ciel's face crinkles in shock, even a heart beat of jealousy passesthrough him before outright anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Hannah Annafellows! I am fucking telling Alios!" Ciel screams standing so abruptly he almost knocks his chair over.

"No! Please don't tell him Ciel!" She begs tears in her eyes. What has she done? What is she doing? Is she going to stop? No, she decides not until Alios stops seeing that jerk Claude. Ciel turns up his nose and struts away. Sebastian looks at the violet haired girls in his lap, then back to the boy disappearing down the hall. Instead having any idea what's going on both boys are even more confused than before.

\-----

Sebastian quickly excuses himself from Hannah and runs down the hall after Ciel. He is curious as to the reaction the little blond slut will have. Even more curious about what Ciel is thinking, particularly the thoughts pertaining to him. Sebastian follows the boy right out of the building. Not once does the boy even attempt to talk to his blond friend but instead he takes the hand of his blond girlfriend and they hop into some vehicle. _Grounded my ass_. Sebastian turns around rushing into the building and crashing into the boy Ciel should be talking with right now.

"Sorry." The boy says then when he notices he ran into Alios winks.

"So Ciel isn't grounded?" Alios is the thrown off by the question. _Why would this senior... this incredibly attractive senior care about what his friend was doing?_ This thought alone makes him laugh.

"Of course not! He's been hanging out with his girlfriend everyday after school." Alios smiles with one hand on his hip and the other he uses to gently push Sebastian's chest."and why would you care?" Sebastian thinks and comes up with a satisfyingly good lie.

"Your friend there was thinking about joining the cross country team." Alios throws his head back in body shaking laughter. He places his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. The older boy shrugs it off.

"Ciel? Join the cross country team? You've got to be kidding me! That kid can barely make it up one flight of stairs!"


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel quickly walks out of school. He reaches his hand into his back pocket and pulls out a smooth black object. Smirking, he remembers how earlier he had pushed Sebastian from under the table. As the older boy defended himself from Ciel’s wrath, Ciel had slipped the phone right out of Sebastian's pocket. It was surprisingly easy to take.

“Ciel!” _Oh God why me?_ Lizzy screams grasping Ciel’s empty hand as he quickly shoves the phone in his pocket. The girl drags him to her car pushing him in the back seat. “What do you want to do today!”

“Whatever you want to.” Ciel grunts. Then flashes her a smile that he hopes is reassuring. He hopes that she will take his uninterested vibes as being tired from school and not the fact that he doesn't like her all that much. Ciel stares out the window as Lizzy’s brunette driver pulls out of the schools parking lot. He tunes out his girlfriend because he needs to think. His dad still had his phone and it wasn't like he could buy a new one because he dumbly put most of his money on a credit card his dad controls. Sebastian's phone is light but weighs heavily in his pocket reminding him of today and how Hannah freaking Hannah had her crusty lips all over him. _Okay maybe not crusty. But still Alios! Actually no Alios would have done the same thing if given the chance. Whatever ugh._

"Ciel! Are you listening to me." _No._ Sometimes he has no idea why he thought spending more time with Lizzy would make him like her more. Clearly it has the opposite effect, more time away from her could barely make her more desirable. Okay, he is being mean. He does somewhat like Lizzy like when she doesn't talk that much or when she doesn’t touch him excessively or when they jokingly insult each other even though most time Ciel's not joking. In short he really wanted them to just be friends. But he doesn't have the heart to break up with her and he doesn't want to be alone. He thought that if he spent more time with girls(the only one he knows is Lizzy) he might turn straight. But really he's found his attraction to guys strengthen well not guys actually only a certain guy....

"Ciel you just have to meet her!" Lizzy throws both hands on his arm causing him to jump.

"Meet who?" It's forced curiosity he knows but it's better than a growl.

"Robin!" Ciel’s heart sinks into the slimy depths of his stomach. _Fuck._ "Ciel she's so cute I'm sure you two would be great friends!" _I'm sure we would_."I've only meet her twice, but I would love to meet her again! I wish I had her number! Oh my God maybe she'll let me borrow her pink dress. It was just..." Ciel clenches his teeth _butts butts butts_. Why had Ciel thought that Robin would go away as soon as he stopped putting on that damned costume? Ciel realizes he has issues with dressing, but that doesn't mean he wants to be someone else entirely. _Ugh_ how the hell is he going get rid of Robin so Elizabeth won't talk to him about her anymore?

\-----

It turns out that Lizzy wanted to go the mall. After she went to all her favorite stores: Forever 21, American Apparel, and all the other wanna be unique clothes stores that every other girl shops at. Honestly just walking two feet inside the store Ciel spotted shorts he knows at least five girls would wear at any given day in his school. Ciel silently decides that if he ever seriously dates a girl again it will be one that doesn't shop at one of these types of stores. Soon Lizzy has to go home and study for a history in class essay. Ciel does also but he will study for it later or not at all. This is a new habit that developed after he lost the bet to Sebastian. At least his grades haven't suffered much from it. Ciel borrows Lizzy’s phone to call Baldory, but he just talks into the empty line. He knows the girl will never check to see if he actually made the call. Ciel did have a couple dollars, enough to get a an outfit and to pay for the bus. If worst came to worst he'd walk. Ciel speedily jogs, dodging the smiling people with large drinks and the aggressive salespeople who work at stands scattered in the mall. _This is the last time I ever buy anything for the character Robin._ _The rest will all be fore me, Ciel. No more black wigs. Just me even if I do look like a fool at least I'll be myself._ Ciel stops in front of a familiar black store that he always shied away from in his childhood. Ciel enters Hot Topic and is greeted by a green haired girl. He walks past the selection of girls t-shirts to the dresses. A navy blue sailor style dress catches his attention, but he immediately decides that Robin wouldn't wear blue. However Ciel desperately wants it. He holds it up against his body and looks in the mirror. _What am I doing? I should put it down._ He can’t stop thinking about the way he would look in this dress, the way he would feel. A voice from behind startles him.

"Shopping for your girlfriend?" He turns to find the green haired girl behind him. _Ugh fuck society and its gender roles and gender fashion._ Before he can respond to the girl someone else behind her catches his attention. _Sebastian?_ The dress falls from his hands to the floor when he notices the dark haired boy on the other side of the store smirking at him. Ciel scuttles out the store _nope no no_. Of course Sebastian is much faster and catches Ciel right outside the doors of Hot Topic. The older boy grabs his shoulders looking straight into his eyes.

"I thought you were grounded." Sebastian says.Ciel can't say anything, only struggle to breath. For some reason he wants to cry and tell Sebastian everything about his plan to like Lizzy more and him less and about him not staying at-

"Ciel look at me." He does and he sees those lips the ones that Hannah kissed. Ciel turns and runs backward disappearing into the mall. Sebastian stares after him deciding to let him be. He sighs and brushes a black tipped hand through his hair. He just started painting his nails again just like the first time he met and saved Ciel. Sebastian walks back into the store to where Ciel was standing. Sebastian bends down and picks up the blue dress. _Oh Ciel_. Sebastian clutches it to his chest as he walks over to the cash register.

\-----

"Seriously!" Lizzy exclaims jumping up and down causing their usual lunch table to creak and shake.

"Yes!" Exclaims Alios. "Claude says he wants all of you to come." Lizzy is overly thrilled she'd never been invited to a senior party. On the other side of the table, the whole idea made Ciel want to throw up his lunch all over her bright green dress. Go to a party with his annoying friends and that scum bag Claude? He'd honestly rather shower with a bear.

"I can't go." Ciel rolls his eyes when he sees the pouty look his friends give him.

"But Ciel!" Lizzy whines.

"Yeah! Ciel you never go anywhere." Alios huffs tugging on a string of Ciel's hair. Ciel snatches his head away.

"I can't I'm visiting my mom this weekend." That shut them both up.

"Hmm well maybe Robin can come?" Lizzy says with a pink finger to her bottom lip.

"Yes that sounds like a great idea." Alois says grinning at Ciel. Ciel sighs well atleast it's the opportunity he needs to finally get rid of her.

\-----

Alios excuses himself from his lunch table and trots happily down the hallway with a destination in mind. Soon he reaches the senior lockers and spies just the attractive boy he is looking for. Alios knows the boy doesn't have much of a choice of where to sit. He couldn't sit in the cafeteria because of what went down the other day and he couldn't sit with his old friends with out the wraths of a pissed Meirin and Claude.

"Sebastian." The boys head turns up to Alios and frowns. Sebastain pops his head phones out of his ears.

"What do you want?" Sebastian grumbles. Alios ignores the rude tone and strides closer to him allowing his hips to sway playfully in his typically purple shorts.

"Oh I just wanted to invite you to that party." Sebastian looks back down at his cracked iPod screen that he had since the seventh grade. _Damn it! Where is my phone?_

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Aw come on you can be my date." Alios batted his eyelashes which only reminds Sebastian's of Grell.

"I don't know who you think you are but I'm straight."

"Oh who am i? Well I'm the one that will turn your "straight" ass gay, so you can be ready to go after Ciel!" Sebastian's jaw clenches and his grip on his iPod tightens.

"Leave me alone." Alios leans in close to the older boys ear.

"Well if you really aren't gay or trying to screw Ciel at least you could come to the party and fool around with me to get Claude jealous." Alios stands up and flicks a scrap of paper into Sebastian's lap then turns and skips away. All the while Sebastian wonders if it's bad that he's considering this, just to annoy Claude even more irritated.

\-----

Ciel runs up to Elizabeth's house in his black wedges even though he has no idea how he does this. He rings the doorbell breathing heavily. It is Saturday night the night of the senior party that Lizzy wanted so desperately to go to. Ciel had used Sebastian's phone to text Lizzy as Robin. In a few minutes they both are supposed to be picked up by Alois and Claude. Ciel has the perfect plan to get rid of Robin. One that involves old international plane tickets and a parent who works in the military. An excited Lizzy throws open the door and pounces on Ciel wrapping her flimsy arms around his body. She pulls back holding him at arms length away from her.

"Wow you look stunning as always." Ciel wears the clothes he bought after running away from Sebastian in the mall. He shudders at the thought. His outfit consists of a violet dress to match his eyes. The straps are thin but the cut wasn't terribly low and it reaches mid thigh.  "Ugh you're so adorable! I wished I looked like you then I'm sure my boyfriend Ciel would love me." Ciel's face instantly reddens, but before he can respond a dark car pulls up in the driveway and another crazy blond bounds up and embraces him.

"Yay I'm so glad you could come Robin." Claude doesn't get out the car only stares at the trio. Alios wears tight tight leather pants and a just as tight tank top covered by a purple button up cardigan. _Fuck he's hot and if he wasn't my best friend I would say so._ Then Ciel remembers he's technically not right now. Ciel giggles into his best friend's chest trying to get into character.

"You’re pretty good looking yourself..." Ciel says. Alios eyes widen then his flirty smirk returns.

"Well you're pretty hot, cute stuff." Alois says flicking Ciel's nose. "Now let's go we’re ready late!"

\-----

The ride there is very uneventful. Elizabeth and Alios chat up a storm. Honestly Ciel doesn't know how he ended up being friends with these attention whores. He guesses his chill vibes is what attracted them to him. Ciel doesn't miss the glaring looks he receives from Claude but chooses to ignore them. When they enter the party they are immediately engulfed in loud music and flashing lights. Ciel isn't familiar with the senior whose hosting it, so when the others go off the look for him Ciel finds a place to sit in the corner where he can hopefully hide till the thing is over. Then he can tell Lizzy about him leaving and get rid of Robin once and for all. His eyes scan the crowd unconsciously searching for a head of dark hair and piercing red eyes. Instead Ciel's attention is drawn to a figure dressed in a white.

_"Aleister?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey does any one want to collab and do that fun thing where you like write from different characters POVs? Also THANKS for reading, your comments and kudos are GREATLY appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel ducks behind the couch pressing his back against the cool fabric. His chest moves up and down rapidly trying to help the air enter his lungs as sweat begins the journey from his temple to his chin. He immediately pulls out his phone and searches the contacts for Sebastian's name. _Ah crap_ , he remembers that he has the older boy’s phone and shoves it into the black bag he brought to hold the fake tickets. Ciel pulls his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them hoping that he hadn't been seen.

"Robin." Aleister says. Ciel doesn't dare to look up at the figure towering over the couch. The soft cracking of knees is close enough for Ciel to know that the senior has bent down next to him. "Look at me my dear Robin. I'm sorry about what happened between us before. I really like you. Maybe we can give this another shot." Ciel slams his palms down on the cold rubbery ground facing the fool in front of him, his violet eyes lit with rage.

"Another try? Aleister I will never liked you! You disgust me!" Aleister only allows a silly smirk to split his face.

"Oh Robin how cute you are when you're angry." _Fool_.

\-----

_Where is it? urghhh!_ Sebastian tosses a pair of Claude's shoes at his desk. They hit the edge of the spider's cage causing the top to open slightly. _If it’s not here that means it must be on him._ Sebastian sighs, _and he's at that dumb ass party ugh._ Did he really want his phone that much? Not really. There's only a couple more weeks until winter break and maybe he'll get a new one even though his parents don't celebrate Christmas they still got him something. Sebastian climbs out of Claude's window and jumps down from his deck. This time he lands perfectly on bent knees instead of crumbling from the extra weight of Ciel. He wonders what the younger boy is doing. Thoughts of stopping by Ciel's house quickly leaves the seniors mind. Anyways how does he know if the boy's even there. _He's probably hanging out with that blond girl. Or Alios. Alios is at the party so does that mean Ciels there? Probably._ Claude must be up to something. Should Sebastian do as his peer wants and go after his phone risking worsening things with Ciel or should he just go back to his room? His room sounds more appealing.

\-----

Ciel's had enough with this freaking creep, but he swallows it and plasters a smile on his face.

"That's better." Aleister says holding out a hand to Ciel. Ciel's takes the lizards hand and he pulls Ciel to his feet. Once standing Ciel's smile splits into a wild grin as Ciel picks up his foot and slams it into Aielsters crotch. The older boy grunts and falls to the ground.

"Next time you should leave me alone." Ciel turns on his heel and disappears into the party.

\-----

Sebastian sits at the steering wheel. _Ugh why am I here?_ He knows why. Honestly he has nothing better to do. Sebastian exits his black car and enters the average looking house not at all impressed by what's inside. Actually the party makes him want to vomit and leave immediately but he doesn't. He soon finds himself in a niceish dining room but the table really doesn't match any of the other colors in the house. Sebastian sighs. Just as he's about to leave for good he's stopped by a blond freshman.

"I knew you'd come." Says Alois.

"Well I don't have anything else to do." Sebastian shrugs and looks past the boy already losing interest.  Maybe if he would have paid attention he might have noticed the devious glint in the boys eyes. Alois stands on his tippy toes to whisper in Sebastian's ear.

"So did you come to be with me and make Claude jealous or to be with Ciel because your in love with him?" Sebastian moves his head away from Alios.

"Neither." He just came for his damn phone.

"Well if you came for Ciel he's not here well..." Before Sebastian can claim he has no intentions of seeing Ciel the blond boy has jumped on to the dining room table.

\-----

Ciel feels good. He just kicked that asshole in the dick which was exactly what he deserved. As he's exiting the living room he finds Lizzy at his side. She grabs on to his arm.

"Robin! I've been wondering around for a while! I was so scared I couldn't find you or Alois. Will you go with me to get a drink?" Before Ciel can respond he's dragged through the house. To get the the kitchen they have to go through the dining room, but Ciel doesn't make it to the kitchen. He stops when he sees Sebastian. "Robin what's wrong?" Ciel can't help the way his body freezes when his supposedly best friend presses his lips against Sebastian's ear. The conservation is on the other side of the room so Ciel can't hear what their saying. Lizzy tugs on his arm.

"Robin! Come on! I'm thirsty!" Ciel snatches his arm away from her and notices the shocked and hurt look in her eyes. When he looks back at the pair Alois is standing on the table.

"Attention everyone!" Alois claps and clears his throat catching the fleeting attention of his drunk and high classmates. "I thought you all should know. That Robin has been lying to you." Ciel's lower lip drops and his eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. Lizzy gives him a worried look. "What you see there is no girl. That's a boy! In fact that's Cie-" Ciel launches him self across the room crashing into Alios equally small frame. This causes both boys to fall from the table and slam against the hard wooden floor. Ciel is too angry for words. His heart is full so much rage he can barely see. His fingers wrap around Alois's neck has he straddles him ripping his violet dress. He can hear the chant of "fight fight fight" but he can't focus on it. All he can feel is the heart breaking crash of realizing his best friend would do something so awful to him. He can feel himself being pulled off the boy and through his angry blurred vision he notices the glaring red marks on his best friend's throat. Instead of fighting the arms around him her deflates and let's them carry him through the crowd.

\-----

Sebastian has to tuck his own anger inside of him. That's what he's good at anyway, keeping a straight face. He pulls Ciel from Alois and Claude picks up the demon of a blond. Claude glares at him.

"Sebastian control your pet!" He spits. Sebastian could have just killed him then but he doesn't for Ciel's sake, but he does frown. Alios wails drawing Claudes attention from Sebastian.

"Take me home Claude." Sebastian backs away leaving the crowd and the house until he sets Ciel on the front step. Ciel looks up at him with violet eyes and he watches as they go from thanks and love to disappointment and hatred.

"How could you?" He doesn't yell. It's almost worse like a broken note. Water pools in the younger boys eyes and he tries to swallow the dry feeling in his throat.

"Do what?" Sebastian asks genuinely confused and concerned. He kneels down so that the boys are at eye level. A lose tear rolls down the freshman's cheek and Sebastian reaches his hand up to swipe it away. He leaves his hand on the boys cheek allowing it's warmth to seep into hid cold hand. At first Ciel snuggles into the hand but then he snatches his head away and stands up, over Sebastian. The anger returning into his veins.

"Tell Alios." Ciel says through clenched teeth. Sebastian stands but Ciel continues to look downwards the black hair of the wig acting like a curtain in front his face.

"I didn't tell Alios anything Ciel. You know I'd never-"

"I saw you! And do I really know? Do I even know you! No! Your so freaking wishy washy! And I can't believe you'd tell him." Ciel allows the tears to slip off of his face and fall to the concrete ground.

"Ciel looks at me." Sebastian says ever calm even when his world is crashing down in front of him.

"No!" Ciel screams! "I hate you! I hate you!" Ciel turns around with his back at Sebastian; then he spins back around. The black hair sticking to his tear stained face. Sebastian is surprised and almost frightened. "No. I don't hate you.It's me. It's always been me. I'm not worth anything." Ciel turns and runs into the yard. Sebastian follows close behind.

"No! Ciel, you're worth every thing. Even if I can't convince you that I didn't tell Alois I should be able to convince you of that!" Sebastian silently regrets coming to this party he knew something bad would happen just not this bad.

"Leave me alone!" Ciel yells. Their shoes pound on the pavement as half lit houses pass by and shadows slip under street lamps.

"No!" Sebastian yells back. _Never_. Ciel's stops almost causing Sebastian to run into him but the older boy skids to a halt before he can reach the boy.

"But you told him." Ciel whispers without turning around.

"Ciel you're worth more than you know and I never want you to say those words again as long as I'm alive." Ciel's teeth clench he wants to believe those words, to breath them in, but he can't hear them. He can only listen.

"Sebastian I need some time to myself. I'll see you... Later..." Ciel begins to walk down the road.

"Wait! Can I give you a ride?" Ciel doesn't flinch or say a word he only continues to walk down the empty street. His violet dress fluttering in the cold wind and his silhouette disappears similar to that of a girl in a horror story.

\-----

Sebastian stands there for a while staring even when he could no longer see Ciel. Why did he always have to fuck everything up? Maybe the only lasting friendship he has will be with Agni like he always thought. Sebastian's heads back to the party to leave. As he's opening his car he hears the distinct sound of crying. He's not usually one to care for the upsetness of the others and he would typically dismiss it, but today he is pretty down also. He turns and follows the noise back to the front steps of the house where he finds a slumped over figure.

"Elizabeth?" He says. The girl looks up at him.

"Claude, Alois, and Robin they're all gone!" She screeches and bursts out in more snotty tears. _Ugh God or Satan help me. I honestly don't care which._  This is about the last person Sebastian wanted to see. Why did it have to be Ciel's girlfriend fuck.

"Um I could give you a ride if you want." Sebastian says nicely through his clenched teeth.  

"Really?" Sebastian watches as some snot slips from her nose and falls on to her dress. _No, please refuse._ "But I didn't know you!" _Thank you God, Satan, whatever!_ "Wait your Robin's boyfriend!" _Shit no ahhh someone kill me now! The things I do for that boy._ "She left her bag. You should give it to her." Lizzy hands Sebastian a black purse. Sebastian quickly looks through the contents finding the tickets to Europe and his cell phone as Lizzy continues to talk. "What was all that stuff Alios was saying about her being a boy?" Sebastian's blood begins to boil. The blond brat and Claude would both pay for what they did to Ciel and it won't stop with just beating the shit out of Claude physically but mentally first by destroying his band at the school talent show.

"Robin is a girl! Don't believe what that little shit said. Also Robin is leaving the country because her dad works in the army. She came her to say good bye." Sebastian flips out the tickets for the girl to see. He assumes that it was Ciel's plan to tell her this lie all along. _Does this means Ciel's days of cross dressing are over?_  Elizabeth's eyes widen, and she shivers. "Come lets go it's getting cold." The pair walk silently to Sebastian's car and leave the party with out looking back. **  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian wakes to the nonstop buzzing of his phone. Still wrapped in his blankets he reaches his hand to the floor and pats the ground trying to find where his phone had fallen in the night. All the while he keeps his body mostly in the bed. He doesn't know what surprises him more, the fact that Claude hadn't taken taken his phone and Ciel had or the the fact that he has ten missed calls from none other than his biggest hater: Claude. The anger is still fresh from the other night. Sebastian will kill Claude for telling Alois Robin’s true identity. The bastard had sensed it immediately. Sebastian recalls their conversation at the homecoming dance when he was introducing Ciel to his friends. Claude told him he knew Robin really was Ciel. He sits up in his bed blinded by the bright light of his phone. What could this be about? There is literally no good reason for his classmate to call him. And this many times! Did he really want to know what this is about? Is about Ciel? Did something happen to him when he walked home last night? Sebastian quickly calls Claude back swallowing his worry.

"Michaelis your up."

"Claude why the hell have you called me ten times?" Sebastian says in the calmest voice he can muster which turns out to not be calm at all.

"I wanted to inform you that Alois is currently in the hospital unconscious and they won’t let me in because they think I put the marks on his neck." Claude's voice is flat hiding any emotion he could be feeling if he is feeling any.

"Why would I care about that little shit?" Claude clears his throat and this time when he speaks Sebastian can hear the little drops of emotion that cracks the surface of his plain voice.

"He was bitten by Luca somehow he got out off his cage last night. I thought that maybe you could tell Ciel." Shit I was throwing stuff around at Claude's house could I have caused that?

"I'll try to call him, but don't think this lets you or the brat off the hook. I will ruin you Claude Faustus." Sebastian hangs up the phone before another word can be uttered by that monster in glasses. Sebastian dials Ciel's cell number and hops out of the bed searching for adequate running clothes. He pulls out a pair of dark blue sweat pants, a gray hoodie, and a blue and white windbreaker when Ciel picks up. He honestly didn't think the boy would answer at all.

"Ciel I know you said you need time but-" Sebastian's starts but is rudely interrupted.

"Who the fuck is this?" Vincent screams into the phone. "Are you that fucking emo faggot that was with my son on Halloween!" Sebastian's eyes widen and then shut as he calms his self. Ugh why did adults have to hate him so much.

"Hello Mr. Phantomhive I need to speak to your son. It's important his friend is in-" Sebastian hears the sound of the call ending. Vicent had hung up. Fuck. Sebastian throws his phone onto his bed. He puts on his running clothes over his boxers and simple tshirt then pulls on his beloved running shoes he's had since freshman year. He knows he's supposed to get a new pair for every season but he's never found another pair that are as comfortable as these. Soon Sebastian his out of the house and jogging down the main road. He gradually picks up his pace as he runs through his neighborhood but keeps it steady. Each cold breath he takes in stings his lungs more than the last or maybe it's just thoughts of Ciel hating him. The boy thinks Sebastian told someone something that was supposed to be a secret and who wouldn't hate someone after that? And usually Sebastian wouldn't care. He welcomed hate. He welcomed fear. That's what makes his reputation so clear in school and people normally stay away from him, but not Ciel. This time it is different he doesn't want Ciel to hate him. On this run he has time to sort out his feelings and thoughts. He knows clearly that he likes Ciel. Ciel is beautiful to him, dressed as a boy, a girl, or in between and Sebastian knows he could like another boy the way he likes Ciel but now he's ruined it. Any chance of him and Ciel having any actual connection. Sebastian nears the bus station and takes the bus to the hospital where Alois is resting. If Ciel doesn't know about his best friend and even though his friend had been shitty to him Sebastian decided he should go see him so at least the boy would know he had someone. Anyways he feels partly responsible. Sebastian gets the room number from the lady at the front desk and he takes the elevator up to the correct floor. He wipes some of the sweat from his face on his sleeve even though most of it dryed from the cold weather. He’s not surprised that Claude isn't waiting outside he would reason it would be a waste of his time since they won’t let him in. Thats were he and Claude differ significantly Sebastian would have stayed. He enters the room to find Alois sprawled across a green cot with white covers pulled up to his chin. A monitor beeps a steady tone reminding Sebastian a lot of the beginning of The End by My Chemical Romance.

"Come on come all to this tragic affair." He whispers under his breath." Wipe of that make up what's in his despair." He sings a little louder. The boy's parents aren't here and Ciel is nowhere to be scene. "Throw on the black dress mix in with the lot. You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not." Sebastian looks down at the unhealthily pale boy and it's hard to still be angry at him when he looks to helpless and pathetic. Maybe if Sebastian finds out the reason Alois would betray Ciel like that he would just leave this kid alone. Sebastian  rolls the boys hands over exposing the multiple spider bites on his wrist. They are red but a faded purple around the edges.The older boy swallows; it does look pretty bad.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian lets go of the thin wrist and turns to find Hannah standing in the doorway. She runs up to him and wraps both arms around his torso burying her head in his windbreaker hoodie combo. He doesn't hug back; he can't. His mind flows back to when he sat on a bench with Ciel and when Hannah came the boy had stomped away. Did Ciel still like him then? Or  did that start and end the time when Ciel drunkenly kissed him after homecoming so long ago. Well it doesn’t matter because he boy certainly doesn't like him now. Sebastian sighs sadly and Hannah detaches herself from him."I didn't know you were close with Alois." She says staring up at his tired red eyes.

"I'm not. I just..." Sebastian looks away."I know someone who is." Sebastian starts to exit the room. Then feels a hand on his shoulder he turns to face Hannah once again.

"I'm sorry I started something with you but I love Alios." She says. Sebastian smirks slightly.

"Don't worry about I'm interested in someone else anyway." And with Sebastian leaves the hospital wondering if Hannah’s love for the boy will go to waste like his for Ciel is bound too.

\-----

****Ciel doesn't show up to school one day the next week and this has Sebastian more worried than the fact he might have ruined everything that he and Ciel could have had. On top of that Agni has been feeling ill and hasn't been around much so no one he actually liked is at school. He did hang out with Finny some though the boy is annoying and too cheery but somehow more tolerable than the rest of his insufferable friends. Sebastian has yet to patch things up with Meyrin but he knows he can do that anytime. Sebastian becoming even more of distant from the group caused  Pluto to seek out his attention more. Sebastian honestly had no idea why the boy liked him so much. He reminds Sebastian of a dog always wagging his tail and sobering everywhere. Along with avoiding Claude for the time being he avoided the twins. Well actually he does that typically. Sebastian even found a stack of bibles in his locker and a note on top of them that said: U r impure. Sebastian pulls out off the school parking lot. As he drives he thinks about how Ciel hadn't been to a single band practice but is the only reason Sebastian has a band. His school's talent show is after winter break meaning they only have a few weeks to make up and practice a kick ass performance. Sebastian parks his car on the side of the road.  He glides up the long drive way and brushes his hair behind his ears. Sebastian takes a breath preparing himself for having to deal with Ciel's dad who doesn't like him at all and knocks on the door. Just his luck, Ciel's Aunt answers the door. She has a hand on her hip and a floppy red hat that matches her short red hair. Wow she and Grell would be great friends he thinks.  
"Oh you're the boy that was with Ciel on Halloween. Are you here to tell us his about his whereabouts or to ask about them?" Sebastian tries to hide his shock.   
"The latter." He mumbles.   
"Well if you hear anymore let me know. You should probably get going before Vincent gets back." Sebastian turns to leave more more concerned than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not putting in italics and stuff. this chapter has been sitting around for a while an I just wanted to post it. Anyways yay for you if you read it!


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian doesn't know what to do. He runs a hand through his dark hair. Where could Ciel be? Maybe if he learned more about the boy's past he could find out the places Ciel would go to hide from his family. But for weeks? that is the tricky part. Sebastian had no clue Ciel hasn't been staying at his home for that long and it makes him sick to his stomach to think that this all could be his fault. He should have never stayed at his house on Halloween. Actually he should have never made that bet with Ciel.  If he didn't the boy's father wouldn't be so pissed at him, only if Sebastian had just sat somewhere else in the library. Sebastian went home after visiting Ciel's father's mansion. He didn't get much sleep that night and it shows this morning but still he wakes up early and drives to the Undertaker's shop. The little bell rings as he walks in like it always does and he finds the Undertaker in the back of the shop sorting jewelry.

"Sebastian keh keh keh what brings you here so early in the morning?" Sebastian stares at the man as his long fingers twirl and strum steadily on the glass counter.

"How do you know Ciel?" Sebastian asks folding his arms while trying to meet the man's eyes behind his long silver bangs.

"We'll he's a friend." The Undertaker shrugs and goes back to separating gold belly rings from sliver.

"Well you guys seem like the most unlikely of friends, so there must be an interesting story on how you two met." The Undertaker looks up from what he's doing to look at Sebastian. His face always seeming to be in a grin as if he fids everything utterly hilarious.

"How about a joke and I tell you." Sebastian shakes his head. He doesn't have time for jokes today. He just needs to find where Ciel could have been staying for the past few weeks. Just below where his hair falls on his face the Undertaker's grin splits and exposes his unusually sharp teeth. "Well this must be serious keh keh why do you wish to know." Sebastian sighs and runs a hand through his messy bed head.

"I'm looking for Ciel and I figured if I found out more about his past I would know where to start at least." His smirk remains making a chill run down Sebastian's spine.

"Well he got some ink done by me when he was little." Sebastian's eyes widen and his lower lip drops open.

"He what?!" Ciel has a tattoo? Why didn't he know about this and more importantly where is it on the boy's body? The Undertaker nods and looks back down at the jewelry.

"His mom let him get it because-" Sebastian's eyes spring open again.

"His mom!"

"Yes his mom keh keh" Sebastian runs out the store finally knowing where Ciel has to be and exits the parking lot thinking: _shit I have no idea where she lives..._

_\-----_

Sebastian pulls up to the hospital where Alois is staying. He had heard from Hannah that the boy had woken up sometime in the middle of the week and that he will be released soon without so much as a scratch. Knowing Ciel and his limited number of people he would call friend Alois is the best bet for knowing where is mother may be. Sebastian's sneakers squeak against the rubber floor and the yellow hospital glow makes him cough. The monitor no longer beeps making the room still. The room is quieter than any one has with the presence of this blond. Alois' eyes widen in surprise then flinch in fear when he notices the dark haired male standing in front of him.

“Sebastian…” Sebastian watches as the boy’s cracked lips form his name. He sits on a chair beside the low hospital bed and reaches in his pocket pulling out some chaps tick.

"Here." Sebastian hands the boy the chap stick and Alois takes it cautiously. He rolls it across his lips slowly as he eyes the older male suspiciously wondering why Sebastian could possibly be here.

"How's Ciel?" Sebastian asks putting the Chapstick back in his pocket and leans back in the chair causing it to make an awful noise.

"I don't know..." Alois eyes widen. "He hasn't spoken to you?"

"No. He thinks that I told you that Robin was him." Alois looks down at his hands.

"Sorry... But honestly even if Claude didn't tell me I would have recognized my best friend." Sebastian's teeth clench at the mention of Claude. "I really do feel bad I was just... Jealous of you..."

"Me?" Alois nods slowly. "Why would you be jealous of me?" Alois restrains to urge to roll his eyes.

"You're all Ciel thinks about now. He hardly has time to hang out with me." Sebastian swallows is this true? Was he really that wrong about Ciel's feelings for him?

"Alois I need you to tell me where Ciel's mom lives." Alois furrows his eyebrows confused but intrigued by Sebastian's request.

"Rachel? Why would you want to know her whereabouts?"

"It's not her whereabouts I'm worried about." Alois' eyes widen again.

"You think Ciel went there.... Because of me?!"

"No and why? Does something bad happen there?"

"No! Not at all. Rachel is the sweetest lady. It's just his parents... Well I'll just say don't get along well..." Sebastian's stays silent and gives him a go on look."It's not really my place to tell but and incident happened when Ciel was young that caused Rachel to break it off with Ciel's dad. His dad ended up marrying Rachel's sister so you can imagine the family drama him staying there will cause..." Sebastian eyes widen.

"I- I had no idea. That's awful." Alois nods and lifts two fingers nails to his mouth to chew.

"Well I guess I can tell you where she lives, if you promise tell him that I'm sorry and I miss him." Sebastian smiles and ruffles his blond hair. This boy sure could throw a pity party. Sebastian could never see a friendship working out between them without Ciel but then again sometimes when you get know people better you learn there not as shitty as they seem or quite the opposite. Alois gives Sebastian some pretty values directions about the equivalent of saying drive straight and turn at the large tree. Somehow Sebastian finds his way to what must be the house. A tiny town house like this one is not what Sebastian would expect a Phantomhive to live in but then again Rachel isn't really a Phantomhive anymore. He wonders what her job is or if she works at all. He pulls his car up into the narrow driveway and walks the two steps up to the front door of the red bricked house. It appears to be two stories and has a small yard with a single tree to the side. Sebastian knocks twice waiting patiently for someone to come to the door. Before he can place another knock the door swings open and exposes the face of a beautiful blond woman.

"Hello may I help you." Sebastian clears his throat and stands up straight not wanting to look a fool in front of Ciel's mother.

"Hello. I am Sebastian Michaelis, one of Ciel's friends and I was wondering if I could at all possibly see him?" Rachel looks Sebastian up and down trying to hide a smile of approval. Her son sure does know how to pick them. She swallows down the words she would want to say like come in he's right upstairs. It had been a while since Ciel had actually taken an interest in someone since the "dark angel" that saved him during the incident but know one seemed to know who he was. Damn that Vincent with and his single mindedness not only holding Ciel's true feelings back but also hurting that poor girl lizzie who actually thinks her son may care for her. Rachel shakes her head.

"Sorry he's not here and it would probably be useless to leave a message since he lives with his dad, but I can still take one if you'd like." Rachel hopes he will tell her something and it will be something good. Sebastian bows his head.

"I feared that was the case. Well I won't waste anymore of your time." Sebastian walks back to his car defeated. Rachel frowns slightly and closes the door looking up at Ciel who stands at the top of the steps.

\-----

"He wasn't there." Sebastian says sitting back in the chair next to Alois' hospital bed. Alois sighs, by now he is sitting up all the way cross legged. Sebastian isn't sure if he is here because of doctors orders or because he just doesn't want to do any school work.

"What did she say?" Sebastian scratches his head and looks up at the ceiling.

"Well um she said he wasn't there and something about leaving a messa-"

"He's there!" The blond says confidently.

"Yeah um did you hear what I just said?" The blond rolls his eyes.

"Did you atleast leave a message?" Sebastian shakes his head. Alois sighs.

"Well now you have to go back." Sebastian looks up at the blond confused.

"Why..."

"Because he's there! Go there and leave a message now!" Sebastian stands and listens the the blond because... Why not?

\-----

The whole drive back to Ciel's mothers house he tries to come up with what to say. Something not to cheesy but also appropriate to say in front of his mother. He comes up blank, so when he arrives in the narrow driveway again he is frantically searching for words. Then something catches his eyes in the back seat. His lips quickly curve upward as he grabs the black bag with white printed letters. He quickly walks up to the door and knocks. Once again Rachel opens it.

"Oh Sebastian! Back already? Sorry he's still not here..." Sebastian holds out the bag to her.

"Last time I was here you said I could give you a message and I was wondering if you would give this to him instead?" Rachel nods excitedly and takes it. Sebastian walks back to his car and exits the drive way.  As he drives down the street he looks back to see a curtain close quickly but won't let him self hope that Ciel could be watching him.

\-----

Rachael hands her son the black Hot topic bag. Her face barely holding her wide smile.

"He really likes you honey." As expected a red hue rises on her son's face and she giggles waiting for him to see what's inside. Ciel takes the bag cautiously, recalling how he had bumped into Sebastian in Hot Topic not to long ago so the boy must have figured he shopped there. Ciel sticks his hand into the bag pulling out the blue cloth and holds it out in front of him. His lower lip drops and tiny pools form at the bottom of his eye lids. He could barely believe what he was seeing. Sebastian had bought him the blue dress he wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

Well fuck. Alois screwed up that much he realizes, even though he feels that he served more than his fair share of karma by getting bitten by Claude's spider. Alois still knows he has to make it up to his best friend and he knows just how to do that.

\-----

Ciel wakes up with full intent on returning to school. It's been a week since he's been there. He needs to talk to his father and he knows that, but more importantly he needs Sebastian. That was the boy of his dreams after all. Ciel held the blue dress to his chest. He wanted desperately to wear it to school, but if things were going to ever work out he couldn't, not yet. Ciel wanted to get his father on board with his decision. His mother already supported him and he really thought that his father just didn't understand and he wasn't really a dickwad like he came off to be sometimes.

\----

 

_About a week ago_

 

Rachel loved her son more than the world, but her X husband... Well she didn't hate her sister... She just pitied her. Her phone rang just as she expected it to. He was probably furious fuming at the mouth like some sort of rabid dog. 'Where's my fucking son Rachel?' He would scream at her through the phone but to her surprise he didn't.

"Hello Rachel." Vincent's voice was calm and polite shielding her from any emotion he could be feeling at the moment.

"Hello Vincent." She responded feistily, full of annoyance. "Ciel told me what happen."

"Listen Rachel I-"

"No. You listen. I can't believe you would say that to him." She laughed. "You of all people should understand what he's going through!"

"Rachel."

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"No."

"I miss my son."

"And I miss the man I thought I married."

"Rachel..."

"Goodbye Vincent." Rachel moved to hang up the phone.

"No wait! Just please... Tell Ciel that I love him and I don't care what he identifies as. I just want him to come home and I'll explain everything." Was that crying she heard at the other end? She couldn't be too sure.

"Fine." She hung up then, but of course she didn't tell Ciel what his father said. She couldn't lose her son again to the likes of that man.

\----

Ciel walks into school with his head held high. He notices the whispers and the heads turning as people gossiped and marveled over his return. He only grins and walks confidently down the hall. He was well missed after all the countless hugs and welcome backs and separating himself from the overly excited Lizzy, the buzz in the hall starts to shift to someone else. Ciel's popularity evaporating in mere seconds. "Who's the new girl?" Finny whispers to him. They have lockers next to each other and they had slowly become friends after Sebastian introduced them.

"What new girl?" Ciel asks turning to look for her. When he spots her, she grins and waves. Her blond pigtails bounces as she skips over to him, full of something close to joy. From her blue eyes to the ridiculously short mini skirt she is wearing, she has to be none other than…

"Alois!"

"Ciel!" Alois wraps his arms around his best friend. "Ciel I'm so sorry please forgive." There are tears pooling in the blonde’s eyes, threatening to pour over. Ciel was so overwhelmed by this that he almost cried as well, but not yet. He has to keep his cool guy look on.

"Alois..." He whispered in his best friends ear. "You went to school dressed up like a girl just for me?" Alois nods with his glassy blue eyes. Ciel only hugged him tighter. "I love you. You are my best friend and I know I've been a shitty friend for a while now and I don't want you feel like I like Sebastian more than you." Alois smiled at his best friend. Ciel phantomhive. His true soul mate as friends were regarded.

"Fuck school! Let's go celebrate being friends again." Alois exclaims and starts to run down the hall. Ciel is following close behind. Both boys have huge grins on their faces laughing with the joy of not giving any shits. Well that was until Alois ran right into Claude.

\-----

"What the fuck." Claude's general annoyance with everyone in this school was at a high, and so he can’t help a but drop the f bomb when some stupid little girl ran into him. Alois stumbles back and looks up. When he notices it is Claude he brightens more than when he was running with Ciel through the hall. Hopefully Hannah won't see this, their rules seemed to be lax nowadays anyway.

"Claude!" His eyes sparkle as he looked up at his boyfriend. He treasures this boy and if things kept working out maybe Claude and Hannah could come to good terms and they could all have a-

"Alois?" Claude's eyes widened. This was not the little boy he dared to care even an inch for. "What the hell are you wearing?" He says angrily. Claude didn't like girls, not one bit. "Take that off this instant." Claude demanded.

"What you don't like it?" Alois flashes him, pulling up the little skirt to reveal what was barely hidden beneath. Ciel covers his eyes, not interested in seeing his best friends junk. Claude is tempted to pick Alois up and carry him out of school straight to his bed, but he is disgusted. The female clothing disgusts him.

"I'm breaking up with you." Claude says nonchalantly.

"What?!" Alois and Ciel both exclaim. Claude just gives Alois one more look up and down.

"Come talk to me when you choose to dress like your gender." Claude turns up his nose and strides away. Alois will come back to him eventually. Claude is sure of that. He can wait till then but for now... Claude spots Finny bending over to put some of his books away in his locker. Ciel turned to his best friend who was so happy and full joy only moments before.

Alois burst out crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS. I'm back after 5ever. Thanks for everyone who commented telling me to continue because I may have never gotten the motivation to write mote. AND GUESS WHAT if you really like this story I completely got ride of the ending I had so now I will be more than 15 chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I had a very limited amount of time to write so that's why it's pretty short. PLEASE tell me if you don't like it or if you do it's so helpful to know what you guys think. I hope you guys have been have a lovely pass couple of months and are just generally enjoying the thrill of life.


	14. Chapter 14

When word got around to Sebastian that Ciel was back in school, he smiled. A real genuine smile that disappeared almost as soon as it appeared. He brushed his hair back behind his ears and flattened some of the wrinkles on his Frank Iero tshirt which had the words: Self loathing from New Jersey on the back. What if Ciel doesn’t like the gift? Or it’s not the right size? Or worse he thinks Sebastian was trying to make fun of him? Sebastian wondered all these things as he strolled down the hallway to his locker. He opened the metal blue cubby only to find his answer, folded neatly inside his locker in the form of Ciel’s blue dress.

\-----

After calming his best friend down, Ciel realized he had no good reason to be in school besides that he wanted to return the dress to Sebastian. His good reason for doing so? Well it was simple. He was not a girl therefore he would not dress like one. It didn't please his father, it didn't please society, it wouldn't please anyone. Even that small voice that said it might please himself was squashed down into a minuscule ball that could barely be heard.

".... Never liked me anyway..." Alois had been talking the whole time but Ciel hadn't been listening. It was great to have his old friend back but not so great to have his best friend snot nosed and teary eyed.

"Of course he did. Who couldn't like you?" Well... "Who couldn't secretly like you even if they hated you?" Maybe that was a little bit more accurate. Alois flicked his nose then swallowed him in one of those death grip best friend hug things.

"Oh Ciel! I'm just happy I still have you." Dear God, did his best friend have to be so touchy feely?

"You have Hannah too." Ciel reminded him.

"But I like you better. The bestest."

"Okay Alois." The blond wiped the last of his tears away. The two friends didn't even notice that they were now alone in the hallway. Ciel's thoughts flickered to Sebastian. Nope. He wouldn't think of him. Not at all. Or one bit.

\-----

God dammit. Sebastian was not gay. He knew that much. He wasn't bi, pan, or whatever other identification there were. He was in love. In love, in love. And it didn't matter what he identified as or what gender the boy was but he loved Ciel. So how could he not be heart broken when the boy returned his gift? Passed by him in the hall without a second glance? Could the boy really not feel anything for him at all?

\----

School was a drag. It always was a drag. To put it simply Ciel was smarter than everyone else. At least he thought so. He also thought he was always right, and he also thought he didn't care a lick for Sebastian Michaelis. So it seems he wasn't right about everything. Ciel didn't even notice he was holding his breath as he was passing by the other boy in the hall until he was far away to let out a big puff of air. Damn hormones. Or whatever was making him feel this way.

"Cieeeeeeeellllllllllll." Mother of- "Hey Ciel!"

"Hello Lizzy." He grumbled not at all happy to see his girlfriend. She wrapped his arms around him all cutesy and stuff, but he wasn't having it. "Get off me! Now!" The bouncy girl shrunk away. Oh great another teary eyed blonde. Ciel weighed his options and decided to turn on his heel and walk out of the building right to his mothers car. He didn't spare her a glance. He didn't spare the dark haired boy a glance, and he most certainly wouldn't spare the red head thing one.

\----

Knocking on the door was the easy part. Of course Alois didn't know what he could do to help Ciel, this probably was not the best way to proceed. He was surprised when one of the trusted servants didn't come to open the door for him but instead just the man he came to see.

"Hello Mr. Phantomhive."

\----

"Alois? What are you doing here?" Vincent was familiar with Ciel's best friend. Very familiar. But all the same he was surprised to see the boy there. The house was empty besides Ciel's father. The way he liked it. Well he would have liked it better if Ciel was back. "Ciel's not here."

"I know. I actually came to talk to you." The boy looked up at Vincent with wide blue eyes and fluffy blond hair that was just begging to be touched. He wore a short sleeved light purple button up and shorts that were perhaps to short.

"Come in." Vincent opened the door wide enough for he boy to waltz inside. Which he did, just like he owned the place.

"Now Mr. Phantomhive I know you think you're helping your son by-" The blonde started with his hands on his hips. Vincent placed a hand up to silence the boy.

"I know what I said to Ciel was wrong. I'm going to tell him, everything. All of it." Alois grinned his eyes went all puppy like and sweet.

"Will you tell me all of it?" He asked batting his eye lashes. The older man chuckled and walked with the younger one into the kitchen. "Is that a yes?" Alois leaned against the counter right in front of the glasses which was what Vincent was going for. He reached over the younger boys shoulder to grab a cup. The high schooler wore a sloppy grin and the man wore just a hint of a hesitant glance before Alois closed the distance between them and kissed Vincent Phantomhive right on lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the loonnnngggg wait again. Also for not responding to your comments. Thank all of you so much. I feel like this story is my old child I've been neglecting, but today for some reason I felt like paying some attention to it. It's also my birthday so maybe that has something to do with it :)) I hope it still pleases you. Thanks so much for reading it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading XD I'd love to hear anything you have to say about this and I hope you enjoy my first AU ^.^


End file.
